


RWBY

by LuckyIrish19



Category: RWBY
Genre: OC villain - Freeform, SPOILERS!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIrish19/pseuds/LuckyIrish19
Summary: It's been 7 years since the fall of Beacon. Ruby Rose, accompanied by Team RNJR and her uncle, have gone missing. But when a villain who claims to be a god threatens her family and friends, our red-caped hero will have to face her inner-demons to overcome the series of merciless opponents.Take note that this story is post Volume 4. Anything past that is least likely to affect the story. However, I will attempt to make the story accurate to its past.This is a fan-based parody.RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (God bless his resting soul), Kerry Shawcross, Miles Luna, and Rooster Teeth. Please support the official release.There are some spoilers in here, just for a fair warning. I will also type in the music that set me into the mood.It is purely optional if you choose to listen to it.All credit is given to their respected creators, producers, and composers.Just as a suggestion, I believe the music is best listened with some form of noise isolating/ bass boosting headphones.





	1. Prologue

_**Beacon falls:** _

Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina perish at the hands of Cinder Fall. Yang Xiao Long loses her arm at the hands of Adam Taurus. Ruby Rose wounds Cinder Fall. Cinder Fall escapes.

Team RWBY is divided.

Ruby Rose sets off with the remaining members of Team JNPR, forming Team RNJR.

 

_**6-8 months after the fall of Beacon:** _

Yang Xiao Long obtains a replacement mechanical limb. Raven Branwen captures the Spring Maiden and Weiss Schnee, but Weiss manages to escape and run into Yang Xiao Long. Adam Taurus kills the Sienna Kahn, becoming the new leader of the White Fang. It is then later revealed that the Spring Maiden has joined Raven Branwen's tribe of bandits. Team RWBY reunites but is separated again.

 

_**1 year and 2 months after the fall of Beacon:** _

Law is passed declaring Huntsmen and Huntresses as outlaws. Any known action or actions concealing the presence, movements, or practices of Huntsmen and Huntresses are answered with extreme punishment, regrettably death. Exemption for Huntsmen and Huntresses will be considered if decided to join the military.

Jacques Schnee is on his deathbed. He and Weiss Schnee make amends and Weiss regains the family company inheritance.

All teams go into hiding.

Adam Taurus goes missing.

 

_**2 years after the fall of Beacon:** _

Jacques Schnee passes and Whitley Schnee has gone missing. Weiss Schnee takes over her father’s company. James Ironwood steps down and retires from the military. Mercury Black was supposedly killed in response for resisting arrest, but the body was never found.

Officials suspect foul play.

Cinder Fall, Neopolitan, and Emerald Sustrai are captured and imprisoned.

 

_**4 years after the fall of Beacon:** _

A vast majority of Teams have been captured and imprisoned for life. Last remaining teams are RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN. Salem nearly succeeds in bringing down all four kingdoms but fails. Salem, Watts, Tyrian, and Hazel are now trapped in a prison dimension.

Winter Schnee becomes the new general of the Atlas military.

Team RWBY reunites.

 

_**4 years and 7 months after the fall of Beacon:** _

Team RWBY is discovered but narrowly escapes. Weiss Schnee exempt from any punishment due to her economic importance.

Team SSSN is officially declared missing in action.

Team RWBY is separated once more.

Team RNJR and Qrow Branwen go missing.

 

_**7 years after the fall of Beacon:** _

 

Present day.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood." --Little Red Riding Hood, Charles Perrault, 17th Century

Wind gently pushed the tops of trees, the dense deep green forest teeming with silent energy. In the middle, lay a particularly large hut-like structure.

Then, there was a sudden and distinct yelling and shouting through an unknown language.

 

Listening to **Cut to the Chase** from **Uncharted 4: A Thief’s End Original Soundtrack**

 

Suddenly, a figure covered completely in a dark grey cloak dashed out of the hut and into the forest, holding a scroll-like parchment in their hand.

Pitch black humanoid figures scurried after the thief, hurling primitive spears at them.

“Qrow!” the thief shouted into the air, apparently being a woman, “I got the tribe to move!”

“How did you do that?” the man answered through the concealed earpiece.

“I may have taken something they like!” the woman replied, a spearhead zipping past her head and plunging into the bark of a tree.

“Just stay where you are and I’ll pick you up,” the old hunter said.

“Not an option!” the thief snapped back.

The woman breathed heavily as she resumed to run. One of the creatures shrieked something in their language. Whatever it was, it sounded angry.

“What the hell did you steal, kid?!” Qrow demanded.

“I don’t know, but they were bowing to it!” the thief shouted in response.

Another spear pierced the air, this time it managed to land a hit. The metal tip grazed her arm, a crack of pain racing up her limb as scarlet red liquid began to stain her cloak. The woman leapt over a large upheld root, sailing an incredible distance before landing.

“You took the Scroll?!” the man screeched.

“It got them to move, didn’t it?!” the thief responded.

“Try hitting them back!” a chipper female voice suggested.

“I think they’re pissed off enough, Nora!” the burglar shot back, plummeting off a small dip and rolled into recovery.

“Have you tried conversing civilly with them?” a smooth male voice asked.

“Ren, we don’t even speak the same language!” the thief replied, huffing as her feet dug into the ground.

“Look, I don’t mean to be that guy,” another younger male voice said, “But we have about fifteen seconds before you need to clear the blast radius!”

“Thanks, Jaune!” the mysterious woman sarcastically complimented, “It’s not like I’m running as fast as I can!”

“But, you aren’t,” the blonde muttered.

“Shut up!”

Just as another tribe member screeched another curse, a faint whistling gradually filled the forest. The thief quickly glanced up at the sky behind her, spotting the bright flare of a missile barreling down.

“GUYS?!” she urged.

“You’re outta range now!” Qrow answered, “Drop the Scroll!”

The woman let out a worried yell as she lifted the parchment above her head as she kept running, the ends catching onto branches that were just low enough. As she let go, the paper unfurled, displaying primitive marking and runes.

The tribe chasing the thief almost immediately dropped to their knees and bowed their heads to the ground, praying and no longer paying attention to the escaping burglar.

The woman kept running as the missile closed in on the large hut, her chest heaving as she prepared herself for the jump.

‘Jump?’ you might ask. Well, give a guess.

The thief lunged herself off the cliffside, the dull shove of the dissipating shockwave pushing her farther. Her gaze was met with a pillar of black smoke swiftly rising from the out of sight burning hut. The sound of a large rushing river boomed and echoed in the valley.

In the rush of adrenaline coursed through the thief, negative G’s accompanying the frenzy, the woman expertly corrected her descent by perfectly straightening her body and crossing her arms over her chest. The sound of wind pounding in her ears quickly vanished as her body plunged into the water, the impact feeling like just she just fell down a flight of stairs. The current swept her under and smashed her left arm into a boulder, a muffled pop resonating in the water. The moving water ripped her cowl off and away into the stream as the woman desperately swam upward.

Ruby gasped for air as her head breached the surface, the water matting her black and red-highlighted hair to her face and neck. She couldn’t move her arm and the liquid stung at the wound on her other.

“Guys?” she sputtered, spitting out water as she spoke, “I could use that pick-up right about now. My arm’s broken and I can’t find a bedside anywhere!”

“Ru—y?” Jaune replied, cutting in and out with static, “Try not—frea—out —but the—re’s a --- ahead.”

Ruby shifted her position towards the direction the stream, her eyes gaping open in fear.

A waterfall roared as thousands of tons of the clear liquid was suddenly hurled off the edge and onto fallen and jagged stones at the bottom.

“GUYS?! I’M FREAKING OUT!” Rose screeched, pathetically attempting to swim opposite of the current.

“Tol—ya,” Qrow crackled, “Now pay--- kid.”

“GUYS?!?!”

Just then, the booming whine of a ship vibrated the water as it approached the girl.

(As a reference point for what the ship looks like, look up Stegosaurus from KaranaK on DeviantArt.)

The engines bellowed as they gently halted just in front of Ruby, the hangar door opened frustratingly and slowly. Jaune crouched as he nervously rushed to outstretch his arm, hand open.

Ruby lunged herself up as she attempted to grab her friend’s limb. Her skin slipped through his grasp, as result dunking her head under the water. She coughed up the clear liquid as she resurfaced.

"Hold on!" Qrow shouted from the pilot's seat, the ship suddenly lurching upwards as it dodged a sudden boulder in it's path. Jaune's foot slipped, but his hand firmly held the ship's interior.

The boom of the waterfall crescendoed as she approached the drop-off frighteningly close, the ship settling back close enough.

Rose growled as she hurled herself towards Jaune one final time, both of them grabbing the other’s arm firmly. The blonde grunted as he vigorously tugged his friend back into the ship.

Ruby’s side quickly met the metal floor with a harsh thud as the ship pulled up from the sharp cliff. Had they been a second too late, Ruby would’ve fallen to her death.

 

**Stop music**

 

The boy and girl’s chests heaved, taking in large gulps of air as they lay sprawled on the floor.

“What’re you panting for?” Ruby rasped, propping herself up with her working arm, “You really didn’t do anything.”

“Hold on,” Jaune responded, raising his finger.

A moment of silence ensued before his arm flopped back down and said, “Yes. Okay, heart attack over.”

“Kid!” Qrow worriedly greeted, dashing over to his niece.

“I told you I’d do it,” Ruby smugly remarked.

“Your arm’s dislocated,” the uncle followed up, holding her gruesomely twisted limb up.

“But it was worth it,” Rose responded with a self-assured little smile.

“I don’t care,” the man replied, placing his hands on her shoulder and wrist.

The ship was then filled with Ruby’s pained laughter.

 

Ruby rested a bag of ice on her arm, the limb mildly swollen and sore while sitting in a passenger seat near the back.

Despite acting a little childish, the girl had matured quite a bit. She looked slightly older, but looked no younger than eighteen. Her hair still rested just above her shoulder and she had become considerably slimmer. Her outfit was a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone, with a black tank-top underneath. She still wore a black with red accents corset, but this one had leather padding that covered her chest, which had straps that were slung over her shoulders and down her back. She had a smooth black skirt that hung just halfway down her upper leg, which had a purposeful split on the front of her right leg, for mobility reasons. Having outgrown leggings, she now sat comfortably in a pair of black jeans and pair of black boots with red laces on her feet. Her arms, however, now had form-fitting arm warmers that had thumb holes on both of them, with a digital wristwatch wrapped securely on the bottom of her left wrist. A pair of motorcyclist goggles rested above her chest, the red lenses beautifully complimenting the black frames. Her cape was reattachable now, which would come into use if it became a hindrance for some reason. She did have her wound on her right arm bandaged up, for those of you picky readers.

The girl scanned the area of the main cabin of the ship, in which she first spotted her blonde friend, whom had fallen asleep at a desk.

Jaune had gotten a bit taller, and now had new armor. Though he never got rid of his ridiculously funny hoodie, it still fit him. His new armor conformed slightly more with his form, and it seemed to represent muscles in a way. The size on his arms, legs, and shoulders were slightly exaggerated, giving off the illusion that he was bigger and badder than what he looked like, not to say that he isn't already. He still wore fingerless gloves, his right hand now had another brown full finger glove under the fingerless one, for grip reasons. He also now had another belt wrapped around his waist, carrying a slew of small throwing knives. What baffled Ruby was how he managed to stay so freaking clean shaven!

Ruby continued to laze her eyes about until it landed on Lie Ren, whom was sitting perfectly still with his legs crossed and eyes closed, meditating.

Ren's style hadn't changed much though, despite having half of his hair tied back into a braided ponytail. He still wore the same faded green sleeveless tailcoat. But he now had black bandages wrapped around his arms, which Ruby assumed was for aesthetic purposes. The quiet man still wore his standard white pants with tasseled rope slung around his hips, but rather than sandals, he had smooth matte black gel-like boots that stopped just under his knees. The boots had an exaggerated arch under his feet and there was a dip in the front of the soles, freeing up movement for his big toes.

Ruby heard an abrupt snort, causing her to snap her attention above her. Nora Valkyrie mildly snored away in her overhead hammock, her arm hanging off the side.

Nora had a slight fashion change too. Her bomber jacket had been replaced with a cropped black leather jacket, and for some unknown reason, she still wore the same white shirt with the heart cut-out. Much like Ruby, she had black jeans and a smooth split skirt, but her's inched up about halfway up her midsection and was, obviously, pink. She had tossed the large pink waist belt and traded for a barely loose black belt, which had extra grenades strapped to it. Nora had pink arm warmers, but her's had fingerless extensions on the index finger and thumb to her right arm, and to complete the look, she bore black calf-length boots with pink laces and white soles.

Finally, Ruby's sight fell on her uncle, whom was piloting the ship.

Qrow, honestly, didn't change his look at all. Quite literally, the only thing that was different was that he let the short scraggly mess he called facial hair grow out above his lip, leaving a bare patch of skin on the dip above his top lip.

"Hey, kid," the man called without taking his eyes away, "I got somethin' for ya."

The old man then tossed a small gift box at Ruby, whom caught the rectangular present. The noise was enough to wake everyone up unfortunately.

"Stopped by Atlas the other day, met up with an old friend," Qrow explained, "Said he knew a girl named Penny, he also said she was very fond of you and that her death hit him the hardest. He thought you should have this more than him."

Ruby set down the bag of ice and lifted the lid of the box. What was inside baffled everyone.

It was a small glass cube that was about inch wide and tall, and was about a third of an inch thick. The edges around it were curved and soft with hair strand thin metal borders.

"What is it?" Nora asked, peering down on the, in her opinion, cute material.

"If it's a glass cube with metal edges, it's that new scroll everyone's been talkin' about," Qrow answered, "Y'know, the one that hasn't come out yet."

 

Listening to **Rebirth & Hope** from **Nier: Automata Original Soundtrack** (My favorite soundtrack)

 

Ruby took ahold of the cube and curiously tugged at the corners. To everyone's surprise, the cube expanded accordingly to the size of the average scroll.

"I'm sold," Jaune complimented.

Then, the screen turned on and golden yellow text appeared of the clear piece of glass.

 

**RUN PROGRAM? Y/N**

 

"Uhm," Ruby hummed.

"Give it a whirl, kid," Qrow calmly urged.

Rose pressed Y, which was then followed by two single words, filling up the entire screen.

 

**FLICK ME!**

 

With a quick turn of her wrist, the scroll briefly jostled in Ruby's grasp, and there was a dull but sudden flash, like a TV screen turning on.

The girl's her eyes to adjust to see what happened, but she just as quickly refused to believe them.

 

"Sal-u-tations!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, why not try an original work of mine?   
> Check out Black Huntsman at my profile, LuckyIrish19!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renewed and fleeting life...

* * *

Listening to **Pascal** from **Nier: Automata Original Soundtrack**

 

“Penny!” Ruby yelped, nearly screeching, as she jumped out of her seat to hug her once departed friend.

The android held up her hand, causing Rose to halt mid-air, like a cartoon.

“I am happy to see you too, Ruby,” Penny calmly admitted with a cheery little smile, “But as of right now, you cannot touch me.”

“Wha--?” Ruby stuttered, “W-why?”

“What you see before you is only an image of my physical unit,” the android explained, moving her arm towards a wall.

Her hand began to ripple and distort as it passed through the metal structure, like how a video distorted when the camera was hit really hard.

“It saddens me that I cannot help you in a tangible form,” Penny admitted, “But I can help by providing whatever intel you may need on your missions.”

“Uh, I don’t mean to point out the elephant in the room,” Jaune poked in, “But, how are you alive?”

“Oh, that is a simple one,” the android began, “Yes, my physical unit was destroyed, but my data core was left unharmed. My core retains all of my past memories and compiled data. I guess you could call it my soul. My creator simply converted my data into a visual form, rather than a physical one.”

Ruby honestly didn’t understand a word coming out of Penny’s mouth, but she didn’t care.

She was back. Penny was back.

Someone Ruby had thought she had lost is, as of right now, speaking to her.

Rose couldn’t be happier in her life to see her long-lost friend. In fact, she was so happy that she had almost forgotten what the android looked like. She had the same child-like face and curly tangerine locks. But her outfit had changed rather drastically. The bow on the top of her head was now a neon green and her blouse and skirt were now a dark black. However, they now had neon green accents, embroidered as Victorian era style. To finish off, her sleeves smoothly transitioned from a black to an egg-shell white color as it down to her hands, the palms of her hands covered in the digital cloth which made her sleeves look like they had white fingerless gloves attached, and her shoes were knee-high black boots with neon green laces.

“So, what can you provide in a fight now?” Ren questioned.

“I can relay vital information on the battlefield,” Penny explained, “I can provide details such as weaknesses, tactics, and probabilities of success.”

“As in live updates?” Nora asked.

“Correct.”

“Alright, if we’re all done ogling over an old friend,” Qrow called in his gruff voice, “Nightfall’s comin’ and I need to set the ship down. Arc and Ren, help me set up the camouflage. The rest of you, get some shut-eye. Especially you, Ruby.”

**Stop Music**

 

From: 8:47 p.m.

To: 1:24 a.m.

 

Qrow’s scroll buzzed on his bedside, the tiny light shining into his now awoken face. The ship’s canopy was pitch-black. The only light coming in was from the cloud-covered shattered moon. Everyone rested their heads on pillows, peacefully; dreaming away fantastic and unique dreams. The light hurt the old man’s eyes as he unlocked the tablet, sitting up.

“What is it now?” he croaked, rubbing sleep-crust from his eyes.

A couple seconds of muted chatter ensued.

“I’m sorry, you’re gonna have to speak up,” Qrow slurred, picking up his flask and standing up, “I’m not wearin’ a shirt.”

A quick inaudible insult.

“Hey, guilty as charged,” the man smirked.

More hasty chatter.

“Kid, you’re gonna have to slow down,” he said, taking a quick swig from his flask, “I’m too hung-over to understand you. Calm down, start from the beginning. What happened?”

Slower, explanatory murmurs from the phone.

“SHE DID WHAT?!” Qrow screeched, waking everyone.

Ruby lazily lifted her head, her eyes hurting. She had slept so hard, it was giving her a headache.

 

*It’s happened to me before, it sucks. *

 

“Just stay in the tower, we’ll come to you,” Qrow ordered, hanging up.

“Wha—“ Ruby groggily started.

“We’re heading to Atlas, now,” the old huntsman explained, buttoning on his shirt.

“Why? What’s happening?” Rose asked.

“It’s Winter,” Qrow answered.

 

“She’s dying.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soon afterward she had a little daughter who was as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as ebony wood, and therefore they called her Little Snow-White."--Little Snow-White, Brothers Grimm, 1812

 

“Hey,” a guard in white armor asked another, “Do you ever wonder why we’re here?”

“It’s one of life’s great mysteries, man,” the other responded, “Maybe this was fate. We’re here because of some cosmic coincidence, or something. I dunno, dude.”

“Geez,” the first scoffed, “I meant why are here, on guard duty? We coulda just stayed home.”

“Oh.”

Then, the sound of ship engines began to get louder and louder.

“Do you hear that?” the first guard asked.

“It’s probably the sound of your stupid,” the other answered.

“Oh, okay,” the first hummed.

A few seconds of silence.

“Jerk.”

“Warning! Unauthorized access to hangar door thirteen,” a disembodied female voice announced over the loud speakers.

“Ah, crap,” the same guards said standing next to that very same hangar door.

 

(Listening to **Waltz de Thunes** from **Assassin’s Creed Unity Vol. 1 Original Soundtrack** )

 

The sleek white and blue accented doors hissed and cracked open, the door mechanisms clanking loudly as the panels slowly lifted.

A large grey ship with an orange canopy slowly drifted in, engines roaring as the landing gear descended closer to the landing platform.

Every guard in the area readied their rifles, aiming at the now rotating aircraft. There was a man in the cockpit, but he quickly disappeared, seemingly in a hurry.

With a mighty thud, the wheels hit the pad and the hangar door closed as the ship’s opened.

Qrow and Ruby were the first step out, followed by the rest of the team.

 

“Huntsmen!” one of the guards screeched.

 

Almost instantly, the red lights and sirens went off, loud and undeniably noticeable. That was when the Huntsmen and Huntresses whipped out their weapons.

Ruby and Qrow’s scythes clanked to life, the blades kicking up dust upon impact to the ground.

Ren and Nora’s firearms slung out, set, aimed and ready to fire.

Jaune unsheathed his sword with a mighty flick of his wrist, his shield popping out from the same sheath.

For a few seconds, it was a complete standoff. Officials against outlaws. Officers against ex-heroes.

Ruby’s trigger-finger was getting really itchy right about now, especially with this much anticipation.

 

“Put your weapons down and we won’t fire,” one of the guards ordered.

Ruby then quickly pulled back the bolt handle, a satisfying ka-clang resonated in the hangar.

 

**(Stop Music)**

 

“What in the world in so important to interrupt my meeting?!” a familiar prissy woman shouted.

The guards then jerked their heads toward the sound of the voice, moving out of the way in waves.

 

“I swear if this is another fake drill,” the voice demanded, “I’m firing someone.”

The guards parted, allowing Weiss Schnee to pass through, her gaze welcomed by old but friendly faces.

In particular, a set of silver eyes.

“Ah, Ruby,” the new boss of the company greeted, “You came. And Qrow, next time, give me enough time so I can warn my guards.”

“Sure thing, Ice Queen junior,” the man slurred.

“Stand down, everyone,” Weiss ordered.

“But, ma’am!” one guard protested.

Schnee’s eyes then boldly transfixed themselves to that very guardsman and began staring him down.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” the man said as he lowered his gun, the rest following suit.

Ruby scanned her old friend, taking in all the details she could in the brief moment.

Weiss had gotten taller, and slimmer too. She had the right curves everywhere, especially in her chest.

Were those things real? If Ruby didn’t know any better, she would have mistaken Weiss for Winter.

Weiss bore a white trench-coat with a white button-down shirt, a dark navy-blue vest and pants, and white heels that looked much like Neopolitan’s button-down versions. And on her back of her coat was the Schnee crest plastered in the middle. Which was slightly covered up by the snow-white shoulder cape she had slung on her right side. She held a Buffalo Horn Sword-cane in her left hand, which was pressed firmly on the ground. Her hair on the left side of her head was pulled back into a braided ponytail, which lazily sat over her left shoulder, leaving her bangs to be swept over to her right, resting just above her right eyebrow.

Just as Ruby was done taking it all in, Neptune appeared next to the white-clad friend, bearing a tuxedo-like appearance with a dark blue coat, pants, tie and goggles. The aqua color was then accented with black Kevlar-like armor on his shoulders and lower legs, along with a black shirt and dress shoes.

Klein joined the younger man, looking the same as he did seven years ago. The only differences now were some wrinkling and graying hair.

“Neptune, round up the guards and keep them quiet,” Weiss ordered, “I don’t need my assets breathing down my neck about me aligning myself with ‘outlaws’.”

“And if the guards don’t listen?” Vasilias replied.

“Give them a reason to listen,” Schnee answered, then turning to her old butler, “Klein, make a space in my schedule for the next few days for a press conference. Whether we like it or not, this is going to get out into the public, despite our efforts.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the man softly responded.

“Now,” Weiss began, returning to face the five, “If you all would follow me, my office is on the top floor. We can speak there.”

 

(Listening to **Versailles for Sore Eyes** from **Assassin’s Creed Unity Soundtrack Vol. 1** )

 

Several minutes later, the six approached two doormen standing tall in front of a Victorian-era detailed double door entrance.

As the group approached, the two men reached for the door knobs and pulled, allowing the six to pass through.

Ruby nearly gasped at the sight of Weiss’ office.

Her glass desk was placed firmly in the middle of the humungous space of white marble floor, with the wall behind it completely glass which had a spectacular view of Atlas' cityscape. And on either side of her desk were white walls with tall columns of horizontal, pale blue lit slots for files.

“Okay, let’s get a few things straight,” Weiss said, facing the group, “I may be a busy person and all, especially with a multi-billion credit company, but it wouldn’t kill you to at least write a letter to me. And Qrow, you need to shave.”

“How ‘bout you make me, snow angel,” the old man shot back with a smile.

Weiss rolled her eyes but grinned at the response.

“Oh, so he can call you snow angel?” Jaune complained.

“By the way, you’ve gotten better at your death glare,” Ruby complimented.

“Thank you,” Schnee cheerfully replied, yawning almost immediately after.

“Tired?” Ren asked.

“Yeah,” the girl confirmed, rubbing her left eye, “If it wasn’t obvious, it’s not easy running a multi-billion credit company that’s working towards honesty than profitability.”

“How much sleep do you get?” Nora questioned.

“About three hours a night,” Schnee answered.

“Damn, kid,” Qrow commented, “How are you still a functioning human-being?”

“With extreme difficulty and thousands upon thousands of cups of coffee,” Weiss explained.

“Uhm, I don’t mean to be the guy that ruins the whole reunion thing,” Jaune interjected, “But I think we’re avoiding the real reason why we’re here.”

 

( **Stop Music** )

 

Weiss’ mood then immediately dropped, her semi-joyous smile falling from her face as her gaze lowered to the floor.

“Winter,” she audibly mumbled, “She—”

Then, a sudden ding of an echoing chime resonated throughout the room. Weiss turned to her desk and tapped the glass countertop.

“What is it?” she demanded.

“Miss Schnee, we have a problem at the front entrance,” a woman explained, “One of our co-workers is being held hostage by a man claiming he’s related to you.”

“Keep a safe distance but do not engage,” Schnee ordered, “I’m coming down.”

“We’re coming with you,” Ruby offered.

“No,” Weiss refused, “You all need to stay here. If I’m seen with any of you, they will launch an investigation on my company, and let’s just say I still have a few more than questionable assets I need to get rid of. And with a reputation as an ex-Huntress, I won’t be able to stop it.”

“Do you have anything we can use to keep tabs?” Jaune questioned.

“Yes, because if you are hurt,” Ren added on, “Not even you will be able to stop us.”

“My desk has a direct link to the cameras throughout the building,” Weiss said, beginning to walk out the double doors, “Use those to watch.”

 

(Listening to **You’ve Stolen your Last Shilling** from **Assassin’s Creed Syndicate Official Soundtrack** )

 

“Give me Weiss Schnee,” a young man with scraggly white hair and goatee demanded, keeping a firm grasp on the female hostage’s hair.

“Please, please,” the hostage cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, “Let me go.”

“I want Weiss Schnee now!” the man screamed, shifting in his tattered and torn clothes, causing a pair of rapier-like swords to clank on his sheathe belt, “I want to see my traitorous little relative!”

Just then, guards surrounded the two, creating a safe and large circular perimeter around them.

“Stay back!” the stranger shouted, tugging the hostage’s head up, “Or I’ll snap her neck!”

“Sir, state your demands and let the woman go,” one of the guards exclaimed.

“I WANT WEISS SCHNEE!!”

 

(Listening to **Monarch Enemy,** **Assassin’s Creed Unity Soundtrack Vol. 1** )

 

“Your wish is granted,” Weiss called, entering inside the circle with furrowed brows.

“Finally,” the man growled, releasing his grasp on the hostage’s hair, allowing her to scamper away, “How noble of you to fend for your employees.”

“What do you want?” the white-clad girl questioned, “Wealth? Fame? Name your price.”

“No,” the stranger replied, drawing one of the blades from his belt, “Just you.”

“And why would one such as yourself want to face me?” Schnee pressed.

“Because you took everything from me,” the man answered, drawing his second shorter blade, “You took what was rightfully mine. No, you stole it from me. That old man was a fool, giving you the company instead of me, you bitch!”

And just like that, a lightning bolt of realization surged through Weiss.

How could she not have noticed?

 

“Oh my Gods,” she said, “Whitley?”

 

“Oh, now you remember me?” the younger brother hissed.

“Whitley, you’ve been missing for five years,” Weiss protested, “We all thought you were dead.”

“Oh no, not dead,” the brother hummed, “I was stranded in the middle of a wasteland for those five years. My hate for you was the only thing that kept me alive.”

“Whitley, you need help,” the sister tried to soothe, “You’re not thinking right.”

The young man chuckled and then responded, “I’ll have all the help I need when I KILL YOU!”

Weiss sighed as she undid the buckle on her shoulder cape and smoothly threw it to the side. She then grasped the shaft of her cane with her right hand and the handle with her left, pulling out the shiny silver blade from its concealed sheathe.

“So be it,” she said.

The white-clad hero expertly twirled her blade and struck her signature readied pose.

About a second of silence passed before Whitley let out a war cry, charging with the rapier above his head.

Weiss smoothly swooped her blade upwards, parrying the attack. The sibling suddenly thrust his short blade towards her ribs. The sister swung her cane, the blue shaft thwacking against the boy’s wrist.

Weiss responded by jabbing the end of her cane into Whitley’s chest, sending him staggering back. The sister followed up by swinging her cane into her opponent’s leg, a solid smack filling the air.

Whitley growled in frustration, charging her once more with a stab to her stomach. Weiss easily parried the attack, but her brother swiftly went along with the swipe and seamlessly swung his long blade around the parry and thrust it into her right arm.

A sharp jolt of pain raced through Weiss’ arm as the metal edge skimmed over her skin. Before she could react, Whitley furiously swung his sword into the handle of his sister’s sharpened weapon.

The hero barely had a chance to watch her sword fly from her grasp, only listening to the metal clang onto the floor as she blocked a downward strike from her opponent. Whitley came down with all of his strength, Weiss shaking as she strained against the force.

There was a sudden click, then a small scythe blade sprung from the bottom end of Weiss’ cane. The girl shifted her power, the small perpendicular blade catching Whitley’s swords and shoving them to the side.

The boy staggered off as Weiss gracefully twirled back to her feet. Whitley charged again, swinging his right blade at her head. The girl blocked the attack and threw it off, quickly shifting her parry and thrusting the non-lethal end part into the side of his ribs.

Whitley let out a short gag as he staggered off again, allowing Weiss enough time to regain her weapon. She swiftly swung the small scythe blade next to the handle of her sword, and continued her swing upwards and in front of her. The blade launched into the air, spinning from the recovery, and the handle fell right into its owner’s hand again.

Sparing just enough time, Weiss blocked the double-bladed attack from her brother again. She expertly followed up with spartan-kick to his stomach.

Whitley grunted as he toppled backwards from the strike, but hastily charged again. Weiss countered his charge by swiftly sidestepping and swung her right fist into his mouth, cane still in hand. Pain raced through the younger brother's skull as he stumbled backwards again. Whitley dove in once more, blades descending at a frightening speed.

The sister deflected the strike off her sword, then seamlessly following up by outstretching her scaled-down scythe blade onto the back of Whitley's ankle. She yanked with tremendous might, sending the young man's feet into the air.

Whitley's back struck the stone floor with a harsh thud, his spine riddled and overloaded with pain.

Desperate to win, he hurriedly attempted to get back up.

His attempt was foiled, the tip of a thin silver blade only a hair’s width away from his neck.

 

( **Stop Music** )

 

“You’ve lost Whitley,” Weiss calmly said.

Then, the guards quickly rushed on top of the sick boy before he could do anything else.

To make his condition worse, he growled, snapped, and writhed like a wild animal.

“I WANT IT BACK!” he screamed as he was, literally, carried away, “GIVE IT BACK! THE COMPANY IS MINE! IT’S MINE! MINE MINE MINE!”

It hurt Weiss to see her brother go like this, despite the little boy being a vile, cruel soul. Still, no one deserved to be driven insane by their own greed.

The cut on Schnee’s arm stung slightly, her jaw clenching in reaction. She looked down and saw blood staining her white sleeve.

“Ma’am,” one of the remaining guards said.

“I’m fine,” the girl answered, “I’ve had worse cuts.”

 

Ruby tapped her foot impatiently, which was audible in the silent office space.

The sound of doors opening caught everyone’s attention, Weiss walking in, carrying her cane in her left hand and her cape in her other. White bandaging was wrapped around her cut, which had a faint line of blood slowly becoming more noticeable.

“Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed joyfully, “That was amazing! Where did you learn moves like that?!”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” the girl mumbled then said aloud, “But I kind of missed your optimism.”

“Kid, even I have to admit that was impressive,” Qrow complimented, taking a swig from his flask.

“Thanks, but Winter won’t be too happy to hear I let Whitley get me,” Weiss muttered, “Which brings me to the next part. Unfortunately, this skirmish with my younger brother has pushed us past the hospital’s visiting hours. I’m sorry but we’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

Schnee then went to her desk and lightly tapped the screen.

“Klein,” she called, “I need you to show our guests to their rooms. Let the seven-thirty meeting know I’m going to be running late. I should still be able to attend the late-night event.”

“Understood, ma’am,” the butler responded.

 

(Listening to **Best Friends Since Childhood,** **The CW’s The Flash Season 1 Soundtrack** )

 

“Miss Rose, Mister Branwen,” Klein said, stopping in front of a residential room, “Your room.”

“Thanks, Alfred,” Qrow slurred, walking straight into the resting space.

“My name is Klein, sir,” the butler corrected.

“Whatever,” the drunkard breathily retorted.

“Thank you,” Ruby followed up politely.

“Any day, Miss Rose,” the old man responded, smiling under his graying moustache.

Ruby gently closed the door behind her, eyeing the white room and beds.

There was a night-stand next to the closest bed, a bowl of strawberries sitting still on the bright furniture.

Strawberries, her favorite.

As she walked over to pick one, she noticed a photo lying flat on the surface.

She stared at the picture, tears welling up as memories flooded her mind.

The picture was of Team RWBY, back when Beacon still stood tall. Everyone looked happy, only smiles to be seen. Even Weiss was smiling, despite the embarrassed look on her face.

She missed those moments, the kind that feels like everything was right in the world. Ruby missed those days, those memories.

But she missed being with them together. Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

 

She missed her friends.

 

“Sorry to break the mood, but I think we should some shut-eye,” her uncle croaked.

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed, wiping away the tears, “I guess we should.”

 

 

**7 years and 3 days after the fall of Beacon:**

Team RNJR and Qrow Branwen reconvene with Weiss Schnee. Whitley Schnee attempts to kill his sister, but fails.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not wrong about Ruby's favorite food! Look it up on the Wiki!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few have seen him, but those who claim they have say his hair is wild and nails are sharp, like a beast's… --Beauty and The Beast, Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, 1740

_Five years and ten months ago…_

 

“The young mistress has done it again,” a servant quietly said to another.

“Getting into this much trouble is beyond me,” the other responded, “Even for her.”

 

(Listening to **The Attainted One** from **Assassin’s Creed Unity Soundtrack Vol. 1** )

 

“But Father!” Weiss protested in the study hall.

“I said no!” Jacques shouted, “I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore! No more theatrics! No more disobedience! No more escapades with that pathetic excuse for a team of harlots!”

Weiss father then slammed the office door open and stormed out into the hallway, making his point.

“Harlots?!” Weiss fumed, “Is that what they are to you?!”

“Did I stutter?!” Jacques bellowed.

“They are good people!” the girl defended, “Unlike you, they actually care about my well-being!”

“And I don’t?!” her father shrilled, “The whole world is a dangerous place, girl! It is not a place for you!”

“So rather than building my strength, you’d have me hide in the shadows like a coward?!” Weiss screeched, “A coward like you?!”

Jacques slung his hand at his daughter’s cheek, only to feel surprise as she gripped his wrist firmly before he came close.

“Don’t you dare touch me,” Weiss growled.

The old man then furiously ripped his arm free and continued to march away, coming closer to the mansion’s grand staircase.

“This is not the daughter I raised,” he muttered.

“YOU RAISED?!” Weiss screamed, “THE BUTLER RAISED ME, AND EVEN HE WAS A BETTER FATHER THAN YOU!!”

“I will not tolera—” Jacques began before quickly running out of breath.

“YOU DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FOR MY UPBRINGING!!” the girl continued to rant, “IF YOU TRULY WERE A FATHER, YOU COULD’VE SHOWN A LITTLE MORE COMPASSION TOWARDS YOUR FAMILY!!!”

“Weiss,” the man heaved, his hand clutching his chest.

“YOU ABANDONED ME!” Weiss shouted, clenching her fists tighter, “YOU ABANDONED YOUR FAMILY! AND YOU BURIED YOURSELF IN YOUR BUSINESS SO YOU COULD HIDE FROM THE RESPONSIBILITY!”

“Weiss, please,” Jacques said weakly, stumbling slightly towards the staircase.

“YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER IMAGINABLE!” the young woman insulted, “AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE A SELF-RIGHTEOUS, PATHETIC MONSTER LIKE YOU!!!”

And that was all it took. Jacques Schnee’s foot missed the step downwards, sending him tumbling and rolling down onto the landing below. The man’s back hit the flat surface with an odd thunk, his arms flopping onto the ground.

“Father?” Weiss called, eyes wide and the fear growing.

He did not respond and continued to lay on the landing, almost lifeless.

“Oh Gods,” the girl muttered, racing down the steps, “Father!”

She hastily knelt down next to the old man. His breathing was harsh and labored. His eyes weren’t opening.

“Help!” Weiss pleaded, “Someone help, please!”

 

( **End Music** )

 

That memory would stay with her forever. The one time she spoke her mind, only to nearly kill her own father. What kind of a daughter would she be if those were her last words to him?

“Miss Schnee?” a businessman called.

Weiss was then brought back to the present. Right, in the middle of a meeting. Sitting in a chair talking about stock market of something other.

“Is everything alright?” another asked.

“Yes, everything’s fine,” the girl answered, readjusting her seating to sit up straighter, “I just got a little distracted.”

 

From: 7:58 p.m.

To: 12:14 a.m.

 

Somewhere in the midsection of the Schnee Dust Company tower, a storage facility sat quietly, nearly filled to the ceiling with large crates full of Dust.

 

Suddenly, a shadow zipped between the gaps of the crates.

Security cameras picked up the motion. The security guards room was filled with the sound of tripped motion detectors, but no one responded to them.

The guards lay on the ground, unconscious from being choked out.

The intruder leapt on top of the tallest crate tower she could find. She crouched down, ready to spring like an animal. A black cowl covered her face except for her eyes, which had a sleeve attached, also of which covered her right arm. She also wore a white sleeveless crop top and a sleeveless black coat that extended halfway down the upper part of her black to deep purple fitted pants legs and had a belt attached to it, creating the illusion of a feline-like tail. Her left forearm was wrapped in black bandaging and both hands were concealed with black gloves, and knee-high heeled boots with the same rich violet color for the soles. A black knapsack was slung over her shoulder, dangling in the air.

“Testing, testing,” a familiar male voice announced through the intruder’s earpiece, “Syncing. One, two, three. One, two, three.”

The burglar rolled her eyes.

“Olly Olly oxen-free?” the young man called, “Knock knock?”

“Did I really need this thing?” the thief asked, leaping to the top of another crate.

“You were supposed say, ‘Who’s there?’” the voice said, “But whatever works for you.”

“Sun, this is serious,” the intruder explained.

“You don’t think I’m not?” the Faunus replied, sounding offended.

“You’re not,” the girl answered flatly.

“That sounds about right,” the young man agreed.

“Sun,” the thief pressed.

“Fine, fine,” he responded, “You’re looking for a crate with the Schnee crest on it.”

“They all have the Schnee crest on them!” the girl quietly hissed.

“I don’t know that!” Sun protested, “It’s not like you have a camera on you!”

“Then how will I know which one it is?” the burglar insisted.

“Maybe, they’re color-coded?” the monkey suggested.

The thief looked around and noticed the crests appeared differently in the dark. Several were red, black, and light blue. But there was a single one that stood out just below her, a golden crest.

 

“Found it,” the intruder confirmed.

 

(Listening to **Young Cal** from **Assassin’s Creed 2016 Original Motion Picture Soundtrack** )

 

The girl quickly leapt down, her landing kicking up normal dust on the ground. She slowly ran her hand on top of the crate, surprisingly wiping away a thick layer of average dust particles off. She then placed the bases of her wrists on either side, grunting lightly as she carefully lifted the sealed lid off.

A faint shimmering yellow glow shined in the thief’s eyes as she stared at rows of glimmering vials, filled completely with a golden powder.

“This batch is fresh,” the intruder muttered.

“That’s good,” Sun commented, “That means the effects will be stronger.”

“That’s the problem,” the girl responded, “Why does a shipment this recent have a layer of dirt on the outside?”

 

The thief’s ears twitched.

 

“It was a trap!” the girl quietly exclaimed.

“Then, grab as many as you can and run!” the stowaway urged.

The burglar hastily opened her bag and began grabbing handfuls of the glowing vials, the glass clanking as they fell in.

The sound of guard’s footsteps kept getting closer, chipping away at the girl’s nerves.

She managed to grab one last handful before the bag was filled.

“Got enough!”

“Make like a tree and leave!” Sun shouted.

The thief darted towards the storage room doors, kicking up more dust as she ran. She barreled into the entrance, causing the doors to rip open upon contact.

“There!” a guard called.

The intruder didn’t stop, dashing away in the opposite direction. Despite their numbers, the guards were trailing behind, leaving the girl with enough distance to get away.

She quickly looked back to see, before returning her gaze forward just as fast, but suddenly halted where she stood.

 

Weiss Schnee held her drawn sword up, the tip mere inches away from the thief’s throat.

 

“I thought I heard there was a stray cat,” the businesswoman said, “I desperately wished it wasn’t you, Blake.”

The cat Faunus undid her cowl, her cat ears flipping up and her chest heaving as she caught her breath.

“Please, you have to let me go,” the cat-girl begged, “My mother—”

“I know about your mother,” Weiss interrupted, still holding her blade up, “Which is why you’re about to knock me down and get away.”

Blake slightly cocked her head to the side, confused.

“Just do it,” Weiss spat.

Blake then kicked into action. She grabbed Schnee’s outstretched wrist and yanked her towards herself. The cat-girl swiftly changed her momentum forward, causing Weiss to clothesline herself with her own arm.

Two quick smacks later and Weiss was laying on her back, slightly stunned.

Blake made a mad dash down the long hall, just as the guards rounded the corner and began shooting at her.

“Blake?” the monkey called, “What happened? What’s going on?”

Bright blue bolts of energy rattled all around her, the shouts of commands becoming background noise.

“No time to explain!” the cat Faunus replied.

“Use that new ability and go!” Sun yelled.

Right, the new ability. Focusing her aura, the cat suddenly vanished, as if she disappeared into thin air.

“What?!” the commanding guard shouted, “Where’d she go?!”

 

“Thank you, Weiss.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of gods and men...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning section of this chapter may be slightly depressing. But, tough through it, and it will get better. I know you can, you beautiful person you.

* * *

Five years and eight months ago…

 

Weiss sat on her bed, staring haplessly at her hands resting in her lap. This all couldn’t be happening. It all had to be a bad dream. It just couldn’t be happening.

Two months. Two months and every doctor in the land money could afford couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her father. They all concluded that his time was coming, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

This can’t be happening.

“Little snow-flake?” Klein called through Weiss’ closed doors.

The girl’s head snapped up and stared at the door, but only for a moment.

“Yes, Klein?” she managed to croak, a single tear rolling down the side of her cheek.

“Your father wishes to see you,” the butler answered.

Those words echoed in her head. Once upon a time, those words would bring emotions such as annoyance, or disgust.

But this time. This time was different.

“Shall I tell him you declined?” Klein politely asked.

Weiss sniffed loudly and wiped away the tear.

It took her a second, but managed to reply, “No, I’ll… I’ll be there in a minute.”

The girl walked down the mansion halls, staring at family portraits with a hollow gaze. It hurt her heart, knowing her father would die.

She had plenty reason to hate him. Not once, not even a single time, did he smile out of pride for her. He essentially left her to grow up on her own, with only the humility and kindness from a man who wasn’t even related to her and three of the greatest friends on Remnant to guide her down the right path.

The ignorance, the avaricious pride, and the neglect was her entire childhood. She couldn’t recall a single happy memory in this house because of him.

She had every right on the planet to hate him, but how can one hate when they know the other’s days are numbered?

She froze in front of the sealed doors of her father’s room. She stared and stared.

What would she say? How would he react? What would he do?

Will he die hating her?

Weiss took a deep breath, and exhaled. What he will do next, whatever punishment or consequence he gives her, would be well-deserved.

 

(Listening to **For** **Those We Loved** from **Assassin’s Creed Syndicate Original Game Soundtrack** )

 

The girl carefully pushed open the door, her stomach knotting as her sight set upon the room.

The sound of a heart monitor echoed in the room, the sight of her father laying unnervingly still on his bed tore away at her.

Weiss quietly made her way over to his bedside, a chair already next to him.

As she took her seat, his eyes gradually lulled open and slightly rolled his head over to face his daughter.

“Weiss,” he weakly said.

“I’m so sorry, father,” the girl croaked, tears rolling down her cheeks, “I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you. I should’ve stayed with you. I shouldn’t have yelled and screamed.”

Weiss clenched her hands and bowed her head.

“I’m a failure as a daughter,” she murmured, “I’m an idiot for believing I wasn’t.”

What happened next took the girl by complete surprise.

Jacques reached for his daughter’s hand and held it. Not a brutal fashion, but in a gentle way. Weiss looked up and stared pathetically at her father.

“You don’t have the right to call yourself a failure,” he consoled, “And if anyone should be calling themselves a fool, it should be me. These past two months, I’ve had time to ponder what you said to me. Looking back now, I see that you were right.”

Weiss’ expression changed from guilt to shock. Her father had never admitted that she was right. She’s never seen him so gentle and, quite frankly, kind.

“I failed you as a father, Weiss,” the man muttered, “I was never there for you when you needed me, but instead, I hid in my work. I’ve neglected to see the error of my choices and how they affected you. You deserve so much better than me, now that I see you’ve raised yourself to be an amazing young woman.”

“Father,” the girl whined, more tears streaming from her eyes.

“I can see my mistakes clearly now,” Jacques said, “I might not have enough time to correct them all, but just enough to take care of the ones that count, which is why I am reinstating the company inheritance to you.”

Weiss almost jumped up in surprise.

“But Whitley—”

“Whitley is as much of a fool as I am,” the girl’s father claimed, “He’ll destroy our family just as I did. You, however, can change things for the better. You are, after all, Weiss Schnee, a Huntress.”

After about another hour of apologies and sobbing, Weiss figured she should let her father get his rest. She was about to open the door, when she heard one of the best and most-needed words of her life.

 

“I love you, my daughter.”

 

She looked back to see him smiling. It wasn’t forced, it wasn’t acted out.

It was a genuine, loving smile.

 

“I love you too, father,” Weiss replied, stepping and gently closing the door.

She smiled, purely amazed that everything she wanted from her childhood occurred only within an hour.

It wasn’t three seconds after the door clicked shut, when a single voice ruined her mood.

 

“Why so chipper?” Whitley snidely asked.

Weiss’ brows furrowed in anger, turning to face her ‘beloved’ younger brother.

“I heard father wanted to talk to you,” he hummed, “Oh well, I suppose I’ll arrange a few deals to help you live on, once the company is mine. I wonder how much animal cages go for these days?”

“Dream as much as you want, Whitley,” the older sister responded, “Soon enough, it’ll be all you’re good for.”

“What are you talking about?” the sibling scoffed.

“Father has given me the right to inheritance again,” the girl answered, “He’s giving me the company now.”

“No, that’s not possible,” Whitley murmured, “Father would never do such a thing. The company is mine!”

“According to him, not anymore,” Weiss responded.

“You’re lying,” the boy hissed.

“Go on in and ask father yourself,” the sister gestured.

Back in the present, Weiss still couldn’t get over the look on her younger brother’s face when he was told the same news. But after that, Whitley became increasingly disturbed. He kept snapping at everyone, even the house-servants. He became gradually isolated, which drove him further to insanity.

No one ever expected, that eight months later when Weiss’ inheritance was officially reinstated, Whitley killed their father in his sleep, furious from the news.

That very night, he disappeared.

 

( **End Music** )

 

Weiss brought herself back to reality, remembering that she was told by Qrow to meet Ruby and himself in the tower’s half gym and half rehabilitation center.

Because Weiss figured to make the best of both worlds while she was still rich enough. By this time, her early (and I mean early) morning coffee had just kicked in.

The guards following her opened the doors for her, and her gaze was met by Qrow’s figure, standing and holding his flask.

“Isn’t it a little early to be drinking?” the white-clad girl questioned, waving away the guards.

“Kid, once you’ve seen what I have,” the old man answered, “All the time becomes a good time for a drink.”

“I hate admitting that you’re right,” Weiss mumbled.

“I get that a lot,” the drunk replied, taking a swig.

“So, where’s Ruby?” the businesswoman asked.

As if almost immediately in response, a red blur appeared from nowhere and began dashing about the entire room at powerful speeds. The wind caused from the blur tore at Weiss’ skin, causing her to squint and slightly raise her arms in defense. She could catch quick and brief glimpses of what looked like a small person running around.

Ruby’s boots screeched to a halt as the rose petals behind her caught up, which was accompanied by a scarlet tinted energy that bent the light around her path and distorted the images behind it. It was as if the air didn’t have enough time to disperse and it created an amazing visual effect.

The little red-caped girl, whom ironically didn’t have her cape on her, stood tall and innocently with her hands in her pockets, a large toothy smile plastered on her face.

“That’s new,” Weiss complimented, eyes wide from surprise.

“Learned it a while back,” the younger girl explained, “Comes into use a lot of times. It’s kinda like watching everything stop all at once.”

“So, you can run fast?” Schnee questioned, then realized, “Your Semblance is speed. Why did I even ask that?”

“What about you, Ice Queen junior?” Qrow asked.

“I got this,” the white-clad girl answered, pulling out a vial of the yellow glowing material, then handing it to her friend.

“What is that?” Ruby queried, taking the vial and getting a closer look.

“Gold Dust,” Weiss replied, “My research and development team began to tinker around with the idea of combining various versions of Dust to create something new. After days of testing, they came up with a refined form of Dust.”

“What does it do?” Rose followed up, handing the glass tube back.

“It repairs damaged organic tissue within a shorter time radius,” Schnee answered.

“English, kid,” Qrow slurred.

“It heals wounds faster,” Weiss summed up, “It helped me learn a new glyph for my Semblance. Now, whenever the need arises, I can heal whoever is hurt. However, extensive wounds are a bit of a problem.”

“That’s amazing,” Ruby commented in awe.

“Yes,” Schnee added, “Unfortunately, this Dust is the only thing keeping Winter alive.”

“Speaking of which,” Qrow interjected, “You gonna tell us what happened?”

Weiss let out a brief sigh, then said, “Go wake up the others. It’s better to show you.”

 

About an hour later, everyone had gathered in Weiss’ office. One could still see that Jaune, Ren, and Nora were half-asleep, dark rings underneath their eyes.

Weiss pulled a small cube-like object from one of the file slots on her walls. As she made her way back to her desk, Ruby noticed that her friend wore a nervous expression, like she didn’t want to see something happen again.

The white-clad girl placed the cube on her desk, causing a holographic screen to pop up.

Static.

“What?” Weiss muttered, bewildered and confused.

“Whaddya mean what?” Nora asked.

“It should be playing a video recording,” Schnee explained, still staring at the screen, “The data has somehow been corrupted.”

“Hey, kiddo,” Qrow whispered, leaning next to Ruby, “I think we should bring our new friend in.”

“Oh, right,” Rose said, pulling out her new Scroll.

Weiss watched in confusion as Ruby placed her tablet on her desk, “What’re you--?”

Just then, Penny blinked back to life, stretching like she had been asleep for a long time.

“Oh, hello, Miss Schnee,” the android greeted, “It is so good to see you again!”

“Penny?” Weiss attempted to confirm, “But you died.”

“Oh, I can answer that one easily,” Penny cheerfully responded, “As you can see--.”

“Penny, later,” Ruby interrupted, “Can you clean up the file on Weiss’ desk?”

“Hmm, I do not know quite yet,” the image hummed, “But I can surely try. I will return in a few moments!”

Penny suddenly vanished, like a television screen turning off. Not even a second later, she returned, looking fairly confident of herself.

“Objective completed!” she cheered.

“That was fast,” Jaune complimented, finally awake.

“To you, it may have,” Penny replied, “But this file had an encryption software installed that rewrote it’s code every time it was tampered with. Like trying to solve a puzzle, but in this case, the puzzle was fighting back.”

The static from the screen slowly dissipated and showed a reboot screen. Everyone stared at the image as large lettering then appeared, displaying some kind of file location.

 

File MO-05-2014-10

Date: Four days ago

Subject: Video recording of rumored hostile activity

Body camera of: Velvet Scarlatina (Temporary probation)

 

“Velvet?” Ruby toned.

 

“Is that camera rolling?” Winter demanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” the Faunus fearfully answered.

“Good,” the general said, watching as dozens of white-armored soldiers marched past her, carrying large armaments of weapons.

Velvet hastily got a glimpse of her surroundings. They were in a village. Well, what was left of a village on the large, flat field of plains. Fear slowly nibbled away at the girl’s morale as she walked past completely demolished houses that were reduced to smoldering rubble.

The ground was black as charcoal, as if lava had poured in from nowhere. Dark dust flew into the air with every step taken. Grey clouds hung in the sky, creating a haunting atmosphere of the area.

“Hostile anomaly case number five,” Winter firmly called, “Yet another village destroyed almost instantaneously after a report of a sudden spike in energy. Forensics team claims that not everything was burned over time, that a quick of burst of intense heat covered the area, obliterating everything. There have been no reports of survivors.”

“How could this have happened?” Velvet murmured.

 

“Energy spike!” a soldier suddenly shouted, “Bearings East Southeast and closing in fast!”

“Take positions!” Winter commanded, “Form a defensive perimeter facing East Southeast!”

There was quick motion of controlled chaos as all the soldiers hastily raced to set up their weapons.

Velvet watched as a line of men and women quickly formed, the clanging of metal guns being set up filling the air.

The line was placed with every other person kneeling down with a mounted turret, the others standing at attention with assault rifles.

“Defensive position placed!” a male soldier called, “Weapons hot!”

A singular, and rather loud, click echoed through the blackened fields as all the weapons were released from their safety setting.

“Forward defense in position!” another soldier announced as the individuals with rifles kneeled down in essentially perfect unison, aiming down the sights of their weapons.

 

(Listening to **What's Happening to Me** from **Two Steps From Hell** )

 

And then, everything was silent.

Everyone waited patiently as the air slowly picked up, causing Velvet to squint slightly.

The air grew darker as the clouds tumbled and blackened. Rolls of thunder boomed in the distance after far flashes of lightning popped in the menacing sky.

“Where’s this storm coming from?” the Faunus asked, raising her hand as the cracks of electricity came closer and faster.

The entire skyline was nearly black now, the flashes of lightning booming practically every second all around them.

Suddenly, there was a sound. Like the whine of something slicing through the air at incredible speeds. A soldier screamed, but was immediately cut off, as if he disappeared.

A bolt of lightning ferociously ripped through more and more of the soldiers, their screams brief and unfinished.

 

This bolt, it wasn’t a normal lightning bolt.

 

It was moving parallel to the ground.

 

More men and women wailed as the speeding electricity took them away at break-neck speeds.

As if out of nowhere, Winter and Velvet were being circled by the lightning. The light was blinding and rapid.

Velvet’s head hurt tremendously. She tried to move, but found herself pinned to the remaining wall of a burning house, large metal beams wrapped around her arms and chest, which were rammed into the wooden surface.

It happened so quickly, given she didn’t have enough time to acknowledge she was pinned.

The Faunus looked up to see Winter, in the middle of an open field, staring down something large in front of her.

 

No, someone.

 

It was too dark to see now, but whoever it was, they were much taller than the general. The only other discerning features were that they were wearing armor and were home to a pair of hollow, horrifying white eyes.

“You killed my men,” Winter growled, drawing her sword.

“Come now,” the opponent answered, her voice booming and echoed, “As if that hasn’t happened before.”

 

That voice was harrowing and tremendous. It was as if her entire being and power filled every space of the air.

 

"Tell me, Miss Schnee," the enemy questioned, "How does it feel to be in the presence of something greater than Man?"

"Like I'm about to kill a wannabe show-boat," Winter responded.

"Strange," the opponent sarcastically remarked, "Most would buckle under the pressure of my being."

“I'm not like most,” Schnee threatened, pulling out her dagger, “Though I must ask. Do immortals like you bleed?”

The large enemy chuckled faintly.

 

“Fight me,” she said, raising her arms slightly, lowering her guard, “And we shall see.”

 

A humongous white glyph abruptly appeared behind Winter, as she suddenly burst forward.

Suddenly, everything slowed to a moderate crawl, leaving the general hanging in the air as the tip of her blade slowly approached the enemy’s head.

The armored opponent then moved her head out of the way of the weapon, watching as a wave of horror washed over the slowed Winter Schnee.

Pain raced through Winter’s body as she was sent flying backwards, feeling a truck had struck her solely in her stomach at top speed. Her aura flared upon impact of the strike. She had lost so much of her energy already.

 

And from a single strike as well.

 

"My my," the armored woman mused, "A little slow on the uptake, aren't we?"

A flash of lightning lit the air as the opponent suddenly appeared behind her. A sudden jolt rippled through her chest as her opponent struck her back. Winter swung her blade at the armored monster, only to disappear in a flash of lightning. The general quickly unleashed a torrent of stabs towards her enemy. The monster dodged each strike with incredible ease and unnatural speed.

The opponent threw a right hook into Winter's jaw and quickly followed up with a left hook, her body positions changing instantly as white lightning arced from her armor.

Winter dug her heels into the ground and gripped her swords tightly.

Large white glyphs erupted into existence all around the armored villain, surrounding her in a dome of high-powered pads.

The general launched herself, bouncing off each disappearing glyph, slashing violently at her opponent but to no avail.

Pure bright lightning arced and flashed as the enemy dodged every attack, every strike from the white-clad woman.

Winter let out a war-cry-like scream as she lunged from her last glyph.

The villain wound her right arm back as she followed up with a powerful jab to the general's midsection, a shock-wave expanding from the strike.

As if out of nowhere, a tornado of electricity spiraled around Schnee, the cracks of punches against every part of her body echoing through the plains.

 

“Stop!” Velvet yelled, helplessly wriggling in her restraints.

 

Winter's aura flared again, the energy's strength around her dwindling as attempted to protect and heal her all at once. But the opponent gave her no such chance, continuing her merciless onslaught.

Winter’s body was overloaded.

 

“Stop it!” the Faunus screamed.

 

The general's aura flashed and just as quickly disappeared, completely depleted.

 

Faster.

 

Winter’s nerves were reeling in pain.

The lightning.

Too fast.

Too fast!

TOO FAST!

 

“STOP IT, PLEASE!” Velvet begged.

 

( **End Music** )

 

Then, everything suddenly stopped.

A large metal hand wrapping its jagged fingers around Winter's jaw. Nothing was broken, but her entire body was still swimming in pain.

She stared pathetically into a pair of white glowing eyes, horrified beyond belief.

 "I'm not much of a glutton for punishment," the enemy said, voice booming.

Just as swiftly, the speedster threw the general into the ground, causing it to crack. A wave of trauma rocked the woman's head and body.

“But consider this as penance for your sins,” the monster hissed.

Winter suddenly convulsed and writhed in pain, feeling as if someone had poured white-hot metal into her chest.

A sudden flash of light and the killer was gone.

Velvet looked down and saw she was free of her bonds. The Faunus hurriedly ran over to the heavily wounded general, her hands shaking. Winter’s breathing was irregular, her body jerking around like she was having a seizure.

She didn’t know what to do.

 

“HELP!” Velvet screeched, “SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!”

 

End file

 

Ruby continued to stare at the screen, paralyzed in sheer horrified astonishment, her expression joined by everyone else.

One could say you could hear a pin land on a pillow from the room’s deadly silence.

“No,” Qrow murmured, “It can’t be.”

“Take us to her,” Ruby forcefully said to Weiss, “Now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if that last section was too graphic. And do please, give me feedback. Knowing how you people feel about a certain matter is important to me. Added plus, I get to perfect my writing/story-telling skills!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a god and the will of heroes...

 

None of them could believe what they were seeing before them. It was nearly impossible to grasp that the most skilled military general in all of Remnant was dying in front of them.

Winter was lying in a hospital bed. Her right eye was black and swollen shut, her lip split with dried and cracked blood around it. Her face was speckled with purple and green bruises, both of her eyes closed as she rested.

A heart monitor beeped slowly, a vial of Golden Dust connected to an IV drip. A clear plastic mask covered the bridge of her nose and the bottom of her chin, an elastic band wrapped around the back of her head.

“Who could do this?” Jaune murmured.

“I think you mean ‘What could do this?’” Qrow corrected, taking out his infamous flask and leaned against the wall, “Because she did this to herself.”

“How could you say that?” Weiss scoffed, “Like you would’ve done any better.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t, but for a good reason,” the drunkard said, taking a swig, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, princess, but the rest of us don’t have economic immunity like you do. But if I were Ice Queen here, I wouldn’t have tried to fight a god head-on.”

“Wait?” Ren interjected, “What do you mean ‘god’?”

“That thing in the video,” Qrow mentioned, “The one with the white eyes. That wasn’t a human being. It was a living breathing god of a story that I was hoping stayed just that, a story.”

The old Huntsman then pushed himself back up from the wall.

“But,” he continued, “As the world of Remnant has it, stories usually tend to come true.”

“What are you talking about?” Weiss asked, “What story?”

 

(Listening to **The Wine Cellar** from **Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Original Motion Picture Soundtrack** )

 

“Millenia ago, back when Man and Faunus first began to walk Remnant,” Branwen told, “There were four female warriors. They were so powerful, it was rumored that they were the ones to wield the first Semblances.”

The image of four women molded themselves from paint inside everyone’s heads. Slim but powerful, like energy emanated from their beings.

“Each one had a unique Semblance,” Qrow continued, “From what I could tell from the other variations of the story, they wielded the essences of Power, Illusion, Elemental Force…”

The man paused then finally said,

“And Speed.”

That singular word echoed through Ruby’s being.

Speed, her Semblance.

“The four Amazons grew more powerful with each battle they won,” the Huntsman resumed, “They became so powerful that they ascended into godhood, watching over their disciples with grace and kindness.”

They could see the people kneeling, praying to shrines as the four looked down from above. Everything seemed peaceful.

“But over time, the people of Remnant began to want more and more. Greed and envy washed over the world. Wars broke out, families were slaughtered. They pleaded to the goddess of Speed to help them end their suffering quickly.”

The screams of innocent people whined in the room, seeing them reach for the singular god as the others gazed from the distance.

“The goddess came back to Remnant, only to be deceived as human and Faunus alike came upon her. They attacked her, twisted her, defiled her with their avarice and malice. The Goddess of Speed begged for her sisters to save her. Her cries went unanswered.”

“After years of torture, the goddess escaped and ascended back into the sky. She accused her fellow gods for abandoning her when she needed them most. The others shunned and told her that she had done this to herself. Furious, the wounded deity attacked her sisters, ripping them to pieces.”

They could see it. The blood, the rage. The absolute anguish as a singular being tore into the other three.

“She then crafted a set of armor from the blood of her fallen sisters, so that she may never again be harmed by the hatred of Man.”

“She then became known,” Qrow finished up, “As Volt, the Goddess of Speed and Wrath.”

The image of a black, large figure loomed over them. Soulless white eyes glowing in the darkness.

 

(Listening to **Harrison’s Will/ Henry Released** from **The CW’s The Flash Season 2 Original Television Soundtrack** )

 

“Speed,” Ruby muttered to herself.

“Hey, kiddo,” the man tried to reassure, “Volt has been around longer than you have. Besides, it’s a big world out there. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were more than one person with the same Semblance.”

“God or not,” Weiss interrupted, “She did something to Winter, and it’s killing her.”

Ruby brought herself back to reality, running a little theory through her mind.

“The video showed Volt put something in her chest, right?” Rose asked, approaching the bedside.

“Yes,” Weiss answered, “Why?”

“Okay, I’m going to say this first so you don’t freak out,” Ruby warned, “A while ago, I didn’t learn how to just run fast.”

The red-caped girl then lifted her hand, making it as flat as possible. Then, it began to blur, like it was moving back and forth impossibly fast. As it blurred, scarlet red aura emanated from the surface as an occasional rose petal fluttered about before disappearing.

“What are you doing?” Weiss interrogated, sounding very strongly concerned.

“Again, don’t freak out,” Ruby assured, “But I’m going to reach into Winter’s chest and pull out whatever it is that’s killing her.”

“You’ve done this before, right?” the white-clad girl questioned.

“Yeah, definitely,” Rose whole-heartedly confirmed, then mumbled under her breath, “Just never this close to the heart.”

“What?”

“Going in!” the girl said aloud.

Ruby carefully then dipped her blurred hand into the general’s chest. Weiss watched in astonishment as her friend’s hand harmlessly vanished inside her older sister’s chest.

“Oh Gods, this is gross,” Rose commented as her face contorted, completely wigged out.

She had to be careful not slow down her vibrating ligament, otherwise it would kill Winter. Especially being this close to the heart only put more pressure on her.

Rose tenderly searched inside the general’s chest, checking for anything that felt out of place. As much as she was a hero, she still was grossed out. It felt as if she had stuck her hand into multiple syrup soaked bags bunched together.

Lungs, nothing.

Spine, nothing as well.

Windpipes, not there.

Heart.

 

That doesn’t feel right.

 

What on Remnant was it?

It felt like something made of slick stone with miniature tentacles had wrapped itself around the front of the pumping organ.

And with the way it moved with the heartbeat, it almost felt… alive.

“I think I got it,” Ruby murmured, carefully grasping a loose part of the unknown entity and began to remove it.

Everyone watched with horror as their friend began to pull out an oily slick glob of slime from Winter’s chest, unable to avert their gaze as they watched the creature lash and writhe.

Ruby let out a quick yelp as she removed the remaining portion of the glob and threw it to the ground.

It was relatively small, about the size of a coin. It suddenly gained much more surface area as Qrow stomped down on it with his foot, scraping his shoe afterwards.

Winter’s heart monitor continued to beep at the same rate.

“C’mon,” Rose muttered, as if she were trying to will the general’s health back, “C’mon, work.”

A few seconds of the same frequency.

As if out of nowhere, the spacing between beeps became shorter. Winter’s heartrate was rising to a healthy frequency.

She was healing.

Without opening her eyes, the older sister loudly sucked in a huge gulp of air, as if she had been holding her breath.

“Winter,” Weiss called, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

“C’mon, kids,” Qrow said, ushering Team RNJR out the door, “Let’s give ‘em some time.”

 

From: 5:36 a.m.

To: 6:12 a.m.

 

Ruby patiently waited outside of Winter’s room, sitting on the floor with the back of her head against the wall.

Everyone else had gone back to the Schnee Tower to make up for the hours of sleep they lost.

The door opened and Weiss quietly walked out, shutting the door behind her. Rose quickly stood up as soon as she acknowledged her friend.

“Thank you for saving my sister,” Schnee started, wiping away another tear, “I can’t tell you how much that meant to me.”

“Hey, what’re friends for?” Ruby shrugged.

“Both of us are in your debt,” Weiss replied, “If there is anything I can do…”

“Well, you can help by helping me take on Volt,” the red-caped girl explained, “She may be fast, but she hasn’t met me yet.”

“We’re going to need back-up,” Schnee added, “Because I’m not sure if a supposed outlaw and an entrepreneur can take on a god alone.”

“Yeah, we might need to put the team back together,” Ruby summed up, scratching her head, “But finding the other two will be tough.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem,” Weiss hummed.

 

“I’ve already heard rumors of a legendary night club with a blonde-haired owner.”

 

**7 years and 5 days after the fall of Beacon:**

Ruby Rose saves Winter Schnee. Weiss Schnee rejoins Team RWBY.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about my villain? Good or bad sidestory? Any advice would be excellent!  
> Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ill-accused and the morally-troubled...

* * *

 

Ruby waited in the Tower hangar bay, her cape hanging idly as she stood in front of her uncle’s ship.

The entire place was filled with silence as she felt the unwary eyes of everyone coming down on her. It wasn’t easy being declared a criminal when one had done nothing wrong.

Rose still couldn’t believe that almost six years ago, the No Poaching Act was passed, making Ruby and the other Huntsmen and Huntresses like her some of the most wanted people in the world. She had read the law over and over, practically memorizing it by heart.

 

The No Poaching Act, in which is hereby effective immediately, declares the practices of the Huntsmen and Huntresses illegal. This Act is enacted in response to an incident, in which many innocent citizens were massacred and the Huntresses known as Raven Branwen and Ruby Rose were found responsible. These two individuals have proven that the practices of Hunters have become too dangerous, and are hereby deemed as criminals to the public eye.

Any known concealment of the movements and/or practices of Hunters will regrettably be answered with severe punishment.

However, the punishment of the Hunters can be avoided if he or she so chooses to join the military or law enforcement, but under strict conditions.

 

The red-caped girl sulked slightly. They had gotten it all wrong. She was trying to fight off her aunt to save people, not work with her to kill them. She could never have known Raven had set up an ambush to make it look like they had committed a massacre together.

And from what Ruby had managed to piece together, the majority of the world still saw her and others like her as heroes whom were wrongfully accused. It was the wealthy class that jumped to conclusions and, assumedly, bribed the politicians into passing the Act.

What made matters worse was that almost no one, as a Huntsman or Huntress, had joined the army or the police force. They would all rather rot in a cell than do the rich class’ dirty work for them.

 

“Remnant to Ruby!” Weiss called, bringing her friend back to reality.

Rose quickly snapped back, realizing her partner had changed outfits.

Weiss’ new outfit consisted of a slim white trench-coat that stopped at her knees, in which there were rows of black lace frills on the outside parts of her wrist that ran a third of the way up her forearm, which transitioned well into her black leather fitted gloves. Underneath was a snow-white lace collared shirt with a brilliant blue ascot wrapped around the base of her neck, which quickly disappeared into a black Victorian Era embroidered vest that smoothly led to her fitted dark pants and heeled boots.

Ruby also noticed she had altered her hair, her braided ponytail now rolled into a braided bun, which now sat comfortably at the lower half of the back of her head.

“Do you have an outfit for everything?” Rose chuckled.

“Do you not?” Weiss responded with a playful smile.

“Yeah, it’s called ‘the only clothes I wear’,” the red-caped hero laughed, then noticing her friend had a revolver in its holster, which was strapped to her left leg.

Ruby furrowed her brows in confusion.

“Not exactly subtle when you have a cane that looks like it has a gun attached to it,” Schnee explained, who then looked up to see the craft behind her companion, “I didn’t have a chance to get a good look at it before, but what a piece of trash!”

Just then, the ship’s loading door hissed, steaming billowing from the vents as it slowly touched down with the ground.

“Your uncle owns this?” Weiss asked, following Rose into the ship.

“Yeah,” Ruby replied, sitting down at the pilot’s seat, “And let’s just say he’s not the only one who can fly said piece of trash.”

The hero jabbed her finger into the ignition button displayed on the glass screens in front of her.

The engines roared to life as light blue flames slowly emerged., causing the door to close automatically.

 

(Listening to **Spirit in the Sky** from **Norman Greenbaum** )

 

“What is that awful noise?” Weiss questioned, the music filling the whole craft.

“Oh, that?” Ruby replied, “Uncle Qrow said he found some small light pad in a crater somewhere. Fits in the palm of your hand, and it has some pretty good songs on it.”

“It sounds terrible,” Schnee scoffed, then smiled, “I like it.”

Rose then gripped the right-side throttle control and gradually moved it forward. The landing gear groaned as the ship slowly hovered into the air.

“Unknown aircraft,” a male voice sternly exclaimed over the ship’s communications, “You are not authorized to leave the tower. Please land and disengage your engines.”

“This is Weiss Schnee,” the white-clad girl responded calmly, “Chief Executive Officer of the Schnee Dust Company. Clearance code: _ar-tee-zero-two-zero-one-twenty-fifteen_.”

“Clearance code confirmed,” the man checked, “Have a nice trip, ma’am.”

The hangar bay doors then boomed into motion, joining the noise of the ship’s loud engines with thunderous clanking. With a large thud, the doors ceased as they had opened up completely.

Ruby grasped the left-side throttle control and gently pushed it forward. The ship, in response, tilted forward.

The pilot then pulled the ship up into the snowy atmosphere as it sailed away.

“Alright, where to?” Rose asked cheerfully.

“Vale,” Schnee answered, “Junior’s Club.”

 

_Back in the Schnee Tower…_

 

Winter shakily held up her cutlass and dagger in a readied position. She wore a hospital white V-neck t-shirt with the same color slim pants, silvery gray moccasins holding her feet and her hair in a terribly messy bun. She stood in the middle of the rehabilitation center, faced towards a hologram of a stereotypical attacker.

She wasn’t used to wearing clothes this loose. And to make matters worse, her right eye hadn’t fully healed. Granted, she could open it, but she couldn’t see very well out of it and it hurt more than her still bruised midsection.

“Miss Schnee,” a female supervisor said, “Please, try not to push yourself too hard.”

Winter faintly growled, attempting to halt her shaky hands. A white glyph popped up behind her, thrusting her forward at a dangerous speed.

The wind rushing by filled her ears and whipped at her skin.

The air suddenly became dark.

A pair of looming white eyes flashed her vision.

The general let out a gasp as her speed abruptly decreased, causing her to trip over her feet. Her stomach slammed into the ground as the rest of her body slid across the floor, stopping mere inches away from the motionless hollow image. Her weapons clanging and scraping the ground as they joined their owner, flat on the floor.

Winter curled up into a ball as she clenched her midsection, trying to force the pain to stop. Her teeth gritted together as she cringed her jaw, squeezing her eyes shut, causing another wave of moderate trauma through her head.

The supervisor rushed over to the general, gently picking up the soldier by slinging her arm over her own shoulder. The two gradually and carefully made their way over to a bench placed against the wall.

Winter made a pained groan as she was delicately seated on the somewhat uncomfortable furniture.

“Please, ma’am,” the physician calmly requested, “You can’t strain yourself so harshly. You need time to heal. Please, be patient.”

“I don’t have time for patience,” Winter hissed.

The supervisor bowed her head in silent submission and then said, “If I may, I need to fill out a status report.”

The general shooed the girl away, leaning the back of her head onto the wall behind her.

As she had now become alone to her thoughts, Winter loathed this situation. She hated being treated like a child; being told what she can and cannot do. It made her feel weak, being like this.

She knows what is right and what is wrong. She wasn’t a five-year-old.

She brought herself up. She made things work her way. She forged her own path when she had nowhere to go.

She was a grown woman and the general of the entire world’s army.

She could what she wanted as she saw fit and didn’t need anything or anyone to tell her what for.

She wasn’t a child.

 

(Listening to **Soothing Syrup** from **Assassin’s Creed Syndicate Original Game Soundtrack** )

 

“Huh, no wonder the air got so chilled,” Qrow said, seemingly to appear out of nowhere, holding a glass somewhat filled with alcohol in one hand and a bottle full of bourbon with an empty ice-filled glass in the other.

Unsurprised and without moving, Winter coldly opened her eyes to acknowledge the reckless old man.

“Good to see you, too,” Branwen joked, approaching the frustrated general, “Though, I think you might’ve put on too much eye-shadow on your right eye. Oh wait, that is your eye.”

“Mocking the injured,” Winter croaked, “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any lower.”

“Well, you know me,” the drunkard shrugged, “Always breaking records in dying self-worth.”

“What do you want, Qrow?” Schnee hissed, “Have you come to make fun of my failure?”

“Okay, I may be low,” the man refuted, “But even I don’t go _that_ low.”

“I doubt that,” Winter muttered.

“Damn,” Branwen huffed, “And I thought you couldn’t get any colder.”

“You don’t understand,” the woman snapped, “Do you know what it’s like to be the best soldier in all of Remnant, then all of a sudden be humiliatingly defeated without hitting the other person?”

“I dunno,” Qrow slurred, “Probably.”

“Not once,” the general fumed, “Not single time could I land so much as a scratch on her.”

“You say that as if you have something to prove,” the old man suggested.

“I have everything to prove!” Winter exclaimed.

“From where I’m standing, you don’t,” Branwen responded.

“What do you know anyways?” the woman argued.

“Aww, did Ice Queen’s ego take a hit?” Qrow mused, talking to Schnee as if she were a pet.

“You’re disgusting,” Winter insulted, then she realized, “Wait, where did you get that whiskey?”

“Bourbon,” the drunkard corrected.

“I don’t care,” the woman replied, “Where did you get it?”

“I found it in a stash,” Branwen answered.

“What stash?” Schnee questioned, thoroughly confused, “No one here has a stash.”

“Now that I think about it, I did find it in a weird spot,” Qrow hummed, “It was in a room full of food and other drinks.”

“That’s... the pantry,” the general deduced, sounding half bewildered and half annoyed.

“Oh, is that what it was?” the drunkard humorously acted out, “Sorry, I’m not used to what you rich people have.”

“I hate you,” Winter grumbled.

Qrow then lifted the filled glass cup towards the general, offering it to her.

Schnee’s brows creased in frustration, but reached out to take the cup anyways. She watched as he poured more bourbon into the empty chilled glass he was carrying, following up by raising it in the air.

“Here’s to being--,” Qrow started to toast, but paused, thinking of what to say, then shrugged, “I dunno, whatever the hell you and I are right now.”

The general rolled her eyes in annoyance. As the drunkard began to drink his, she sipped at hers, then she realized she was taking in a mouthful.

“I spit in that cup, by the way,” Qrow quickly murmured behind his glass.

Winter’s eyes snapped open so fast, one would be able to hear it. A fine tan mist filled the air as the woman spewed out the tainted fluid in her mouth. Her face rapidly turned beet red as she furiously stumbled up. She sloppily slung the liquid at the drunkard, the cup trapped within her firm grasp.

Qrow smoothly dodged the flying alcohol and began to walk out of the rehabilitation center, calmly sipping from his glass.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” the woman screeched.

“Would you like me to tell you chronologically or alphabetically?” Branwen answered.

The drunkard then casually stepped to the side, dodging an empty glass cup that was, originally, sailing for his head. The cup smashed into the wall, shattering into dozens of sharp pieces, which then fell to the ground with soft tinkling noise.

“Well, that’s not very nice,” the old man said, a devilish smile plastered in his face.

“GET OUT!!!” Winter screamed.

Qrow then stepped out of the room, the metal door hissing shut behind him. He calmly resumed his carefree mood by leaning his back against the closed door, listening to the furious ranting and smashing of the famed general behind muffled walls as he continued to drink.

The supervisor then turned the corner, and her eyes widened as she began to hear the angered woman.

“Hey, how’re you doin’?” Branwen slurred.

The sound of something heavy slamming into the wall rumbled the floor.

“You might wanna start investing for repairs on this room,” the man suggested.

Just then, the blade tip of a cutlass suddenly pierced through the metal entryway, centimeters away from the drunkard’s head.

He calmly looked at the sharp weapon and then returned to the supervisor.

“And a new door,” Qrow finished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that last part funny? I hope it was...  
> And that small tablet thing in the ship with music on it may or may not be my iPod. Just food for thought...  
> Also, upcoming chapters will begin to take longer to post because college work finally decided to sock me in the jaw...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Goldilocks” – Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Robert Southey, 1837

(Listening to **Emotional Piano Music Valentino's Memories, YouTube** )

 

Jaune sat on the end of his bed, staring at a photo on his Scroll.

Ren was showering, the head noisily spouting out water.

Nora was repeatedly throwing a rubber ball against the wall as she casually lay upside down on the end of her bed.

“I’m bored,” Nora whined, shifting her head to look at her sullen teammate, “Watcha’ doin’?”

“I’m…” Jaune trailed off, “Looking at a picture of our team.”

“Um, okay?” Valkyrie piped.

“Our entire team,” Arc added.

“Oh,” the redhead ashamedly figured out.

Back when Beacon Academy still stood tall.

 

Back when Pyrrha was alive.

 

“I miss her,” Jaune muttered.

“We all miss her,” Nora responded.

“I just---,” the blonde started, “I wish I hadn’t been so stupid. If I had noticed her feelings for me sooner, she might still be here.”

“Jaune,” Valkyrie tried to stop.

“If I had loved her,” Arc mumbled, “She wouldn’t have gone and fought Cinder.”

“Jaune, we both know that’s not true,” Nora explained, “Even if you two had fallen through, she still would’ve left to fight.”

“To save a coward,” the man insulted.

“To save the key to her heart,” the girl corrected, getting up from her own bed to sit next to her friend.

“Well, the key still wishes he could unlock the heart he belongs to,” the blonde muttered.

“Jaune, what do you think would’ve happened if she hadn’t gone to fight Cinder?” the redhead asked, “Who knows where we would be if she hadn’t sacrificed herself.”

Jaune continued to stare at the picture, more specifically, at the beautiful warrior with the three.

“If she were still here,” Jaune questioned, “What do you think she would say?”

“You know I’m terrible at these,” Nora mused.

“Just try,” Arc insisted, his voice cracking a little.

“I guess she would say,” the redhead assumed, “I didn’t fight because it was the right thing to do, I fought because I loved.”

A single tear slowly inched its way down Jaune’s cheek, a faint crook of a smile out of the corner of his mouth.

“Thanks,” the blonde sniffed, wiping away the tear.

“Hey,” Nora comforted.

 

“What are friends for?”

 

( **End Music** )

 

_Somewhere in Vale…_

 

“Rise and shine, princess!” Ruby practically shouted.

Weiss groaned in frustration as she turned to her side, lying on what she assumed was Rose’s bed.

“Five more minutes,” Schnee whined.

“Nope, we’re here,” the red-caped hero chirped.

Weiss lifted herself from the bed and watched as her friends began to lower the ship over by a port.

“I thought this thing didn’t have aquatic landing gear,” Schnee asked, sounding quite worried.

“This used to be a trader ship before my uncle bought it,” Rose answered, flicking a couple switches and pressing a few buttons, “It has landing gear for every terrain.”

“Seventh Generation class four trade cruiser,” Penny’s disembodied voice explained, “More commonly known as ‘Broadswords,’ due to their wide structure and sharp looking forward hull. Created to compensate for slow trade routes, which were later applied for scouting and small businesses. Fast and durable, but has very weak armor and little to no weaponry.”

“Fact!” Ruby squeaked, the rumble of the ship bouncing onto the water, “So, where are we going?”

“To Junior’s Club.”

 

The two friends approached the blocky night club several minutes later.

It made them uneasy, the streets being this quiet. No one was out. No shops were open. If anything, the entire place felt as if it were dead.

“Should we knock?” Ruby asked, standing right in front of the automatic doors.

“I think we should just head in,” Weiss responded, shuddering a little, “The silence is creeping me out.”

The two got closer to the doors, but were surprised that they remained shut.

 

Locked.

 

“Great,” Schnee huffed, throwing her arms up slightly.

“Hold on,” Rose halted, raising up her hand.

The sound of a high-pitch shutter resonated in their general vicinity, like fast-paced squeaking, as the red-caped girl’s hand began to blur with red rose petals fluttering around it.

Ruby slowly and smoothly slid her hand through the glass, kneeling down to undo the lock.

With a sound click, the doors hissed open, welcoming the two inside.

“That’s never going to get old,” Weiss complimented, a crook of a smile peeking from the corner of her mouth as they both walked in, the opaque glass entrance closing behind them.

The inside felt just about the same as outside, dead and silent.

 There were no lights flashing. No club music blasting from the subwoofers. No people to fill the space with out of sync dancing and idle chatter.

Even the bar was still, no bartender to keep it clean and ask, ‘why the long face?’

 

(Listening to **It’s Business, Mr. Frye, Assassin’s Creed Syndicate** )

 

“Hello?” Ruby called, her voice faintly echoing in the abandoned night club.

Silence held its ground for a few seconds.

“Who’s there?!” a male voice shouted back.

Just then, a set of doors swung open from the back of the enormous room as a well-dressed man with dark hair and a beard strode into existence.

“How did you get in?!” the man demanded.

“You’re Junior, right?” Weiss asked.

“How did---?” the man started, but then looked like he realized something, “You must be friends with Blondie.”

“She’s my sister, yeah,” Ruby answered.

“Oh, so you’re the infamous Ruby Rose?” Junior hummed.

“Uh, the one and only,” the red-caped girl shrugged, not sure on how to respond, “I guess.”

“Junior,” Weiss began, “Do you know where--?”

“JUNIOOOORRR!!!!” another familiar voice screeched from out of nowhere.

The club owner sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He then, reluctantly, turned to direct his voice to a room on the second floor.

“Yes, Blondie?” he replied.

“WHERE’S THE TEQUILA?!” the woman shouted.

“We’re out,” the man answered.

“BUT WHHHHHYYYYYYY?!” the disembodied lady pathetically screamed.

“Because you drank it all!” Junior frustratingly responded.

The woman then began to cackle, somewhat evilly, and then returned, “YEAH I DID!”

 

Junior let out another stressed sigh and gestured the two guests to follow him up.

As they made their way up the stairs, a beep pinged from the Scroll in Ruby’s pocket.

“Calculations made,” Penny announced, “Miss Xiao Long has an intoxication level of two-hundred thirty-nine milligrams per deciliters. Symptoms may include marked ataxia, slurred speech, poor judgement, labile mood, nausea and vomiting.”

“Simply put,” Junior summed up, opening the door, “She’s wasted.”

Yang stumbled to the entrance, one eye lulled half closed and her cheeks red like a cherry. Her hair was a mess, although that isn’t saying much, and she had stains of alcohol speckled over her white tank-top and golden baggy sweatpants.

“Hey, hot stuff,” she blubbered and then noticed Ruby.

“You’re a little piece of crap,” the blonde quickly remarked, goofily turning herself around to walk away, “Because you ran away.”

“Yang, I--.”

“Again!” the woman interrupted.

Weiss looked to her red-clad friend, confused. Ruby shrugged, clearly unable to make sense of her sister’s state. The three then entered the woman’s room, her bed just like her clothes, strewn about and unkempt.

“Blondie,” Junior began, “These two came here to---.”

“I don’ wanna hear it, my faithful lawyer!” Yang swooned, goofily spinning again, “They can’ put me in jail! It wasn’ me! It was th’ one-eyed man!”

“Yang,” Ruby tried again.

“I ain’ done with you yet!” the older sister stopped, making her way sloppily over to her younger sibling.

Even slouched, she towered over the girl, like a statue.

“You should’a stayed home so dad could take care ‘f us,” she ranted with an unnecessary smile, while repeatedly jabbing her cybernetic index finger into Rose’s forehead, “But no! You had t’ be th’ noble hero and run away!”

Ruby watched as her sister stumbled away once more, rubbing the spot that she had poked.

Wow, that thing does NOT fool around when it comes to strength.

“Yang, you’re drunk,” Weiss flatly stated.

“WHOOOO!!!” the blonde cheered, both of her arms shooting straight up as she then pointed her finger at the club owner, “I TOLD YOU I’D GET CRUUuuuuUUUuuuggghhh…”

The woman slightly but gently keeled down, placing her palms on her knees.

“Please,” Junior begged, his attention turned to the sober two, “Take her with you. I will pay you to get her out of here.”

“Oh, she can’t be that bad,” Weiss said attempting to make light of the situation.

Yang just then let out a powerful belch, and then muttered jokingly, “Morty…”

All except the blonde creased their brows in bewilderment.

“Who’s Morty?” Ruby questioned.

“I don’ know,” the older sister answered, “Spooky…”

“I can see your point,” Weiss now understood.

“Hey, uh, not t’ be tha’ guy,” Yang interjected, “Or girl, wha’ever, but I don’ feel good.”

“Oh, boy,” Ruby mumbled, knowing what was coming next.

In the blink of an eye, the two siblings disappeared in a flurry of scarlet flower petals. Not to shortly after, the sounds of the older sister vomiting into a toilet echoed in the room, muffled slightly by the walls hiding the horrible sounding scene.

“We’re gonna be here a while,” Ruby called.

“I was afraid of that,” Weiss responded.

“Why?” Rose asked, “Do you need to get back to your company?”

“Oh no,” Schnee answered, “My company is in safe hands.”

 

“It’s Qrow and Winter being in the same building for an entire day that has me worried.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did drunk Yang well...  
> Sorry if the beginning part of the chapter wasn't too feelsy. I meant for it to, but I'm not very good at describing things like that.  
> Be sure to let me know how I'm doing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love like family...

Ruby’s eyes lulled open, her head resting on an unnervingly soft pillow and bed.

This is probably going to hurt.

The girl gradually lifted herself up from the mattress, her back and neck twinging in pain. She let out a sigh of relief as she stood up, her knees popping as she bent them.

The morning stretches always felt good.

As she was stretching, a familiar but untested aroma wafted into her nose. The prime indicator that Weiss was awake.

Coffee.

 

(Listening to **Endings, Deus Ex: Human Revolution** )

 

The red-caped girl made her way down the stairs, spotting Weiss sitting next to Yang at the bar.

“I don’t remember you liking coffee very well,” Rose said, pulling out another chair next to her sister.

“I don’t,” Xiao Long responded, massaging her temples with the palms of her hands.

“She speaks,” Weiss joked, taking another sip from her caffeinated drink, “And here I thought I was going to sit here in awkward silence.”

“Keep dreaming, Weiss Queen,” Yang came back, a smug grin creaking across her face, “Alright, if we’re done with the pleasantries, I’d like to know why you two are here.”

“Something happened,” Ruby explained, “There is something out there that’s hurting people. It injured Winter and nearly killed her.”

“You’d need an army of tanks to do that kind of damage to her,” Yang complimented, taking a swig of her coffee.

“We kinda don’t know what or who it is,” Rose continued, “But Uncle Qrow claims it was a god. Whatever that thing was, it has to be stopped.”

“And you need my help to do so?” the blonde assumed.

“More than ever,” Weiss responded.

Yang subtly switched her gaze between the two.

“I thought we agreed that team RWBY was done,” she said.

“I think a killer god running loose calls for some rule changes,” Ruby replied.

Xiao Long let out a quick huff of disbelief, tapping on the ceramic mug between her hands.

“Y’know, if we do get back together,” she started, “We’re gonna break the law and everyone is going to be out for blood.”

“Quite likely,” Weiss answered.

“And we’re going to get in a lot of trouble if we’re caught,” Yang added.

“Oh, definitely,” Ruby agreed.

The blonde released a sigh, shaking her head faintly.

“Screw it,” she said, smiling appropriately, “What’s another year in a life sentence?”

 

( **End music** )

 

_Back in Atlas…_

 

“Now, ma’am,” the medical supervisor cautioned, “Your injuries may have healed, but you need to take it slow.”

“I don’t have time to take it slow,” Winter hissed as she finished putting on her uniform.

Her outfit was now comprised of a white trench-coat that hung all the way down past her kneecaps, color-coded status markers adorned proudly on the left front side of her chest. The cuffs of her sleeves were overlapped by gray elbow length fitted gloves with gray armor padding over the top of her forearms. Underneath was a navy blue button-down shirt with a snow-white tie neatly pressed against her neck, running down the center to a gray vest wrapped around the majority of her lower torso. Gray garters incorporated into her white slacks directed the eye down to her gray knee-high heeled boots.

Winter took her cutlass and slung its sheathe around her waist.

“Please wait here,” the female supervisor kindly requested, walking away to fill out a paper.

 

Schnee drew her blade, the metal sliding against the loop flawlessly. She swung it a few times to remind herself of how to wield it.

It didn’t take her long to start doing more complex moves, expertly twirling the weapon around and slashing at imaginary opponents.

 

Without even knowing, the made-up enemies slowly grew larger, darker.

White eyes glowed in their shadows.

Winter sliced open one, disappearing like a puff of smoke. They creeped closer to her, stalking her like a wounded animal.

The general swung her blade again, another shadow disappearing in dust. She could feel the eyes bearing down on her.

Judging her.

Mocking her.

Winter swiftly thrust the weapon through the chest of another phantom.

And another.

And another.

Another.

Her anger burned in her chest, her heart racing to keep up. She wanted to scream. She wanted to rip off that poser’s armor and show them what she was made of.

 

“Having fun?” a gruff male voice suddenly poked in.

Winter growled in fury as she swiftly thrust the blade towards the origin of the voice.

She froze immediately as her head cleared up.

 

The tip of her blade was a hair’s breadth away from Qrow’s eye.

But, the man didn’t flinch. Instead, he gazed calmly at the general with his dull scarlet eyes.

She had a brief moment to notice he had changed his outfit, but only slightly. He wore the same style shirt, but instead of its standard white, it took on a darker tone; to the point of near black. It now had a normal collar, leaving the top couple of buttons undone, showcasing his sideways cross necklace. He had a belt slung around his waist, with five small feather-like knives holstered on the side.

 

“What do you want, Qrow?” Winter menacingly asked, sheathing her weapon.

“Nothin’,” the old Huntsman answered, “Just enjoying watching you flail around like a crazy person.”

“I’m not crazy,” Schnee growled.

“Sure,” Branwen mused, “And I stopped drinking.”

“I don’t have time for your games,” the general hissed, attempting to walk away.

“Oh sure,” Qrow retorted, “Like how it’s all fun and games until you’re beaten by a god.”

“That thing is not Volt,” Winter spat, returning her attention to the drunkard, “Neither is it a god.”

“If it isn’t a god, then it’s pretty damn close to being one,” the old man remarked, “You of all people should know, Volt isn’t the kindest of souls when she’s pissed off. And being pissed off is kind of her thing.”

“Volt is nothing but a story to scare kids,” Schnee refuted.

“Yeah, and that same story leveled an entire town and nearly killed you,” the Huntsman shot back, “And knowing you, you’re gonna go for a second round and you’ll end up the same way.”

“Only a fool would believe I’d let something like a poser sully my reputation.”

“It takes one to know one, Ice Queen.”

 

Winter growled and batted the old man away, attempting to ignore him while she crossed her arms.

 

“Besides, that pride of yours is gonna get ‘cha killed one of these days,” Qrow insisted, “Don’t come crying to me when it comes back to bite ya.”

The general huffed in response, refusing to believe she would go to him for help.

 

“Anyways, I need a drink,” Qrow muttered, slowly beginning to walk away, “Man, that last one the other day was really refreshing.”

Winter closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She knew he was trying to bait her again as he always did. She had no clue how he does it, but it always worked, like it was now.

“And I wonder if Klein still has some of those old holiday photos,” Branwen wondered, “Those were some pretty embarrassing accidents.”

Schnee squeezed her fists, taking a stressed inhale.

“Let it go,” she whispered to herself, “Let it go.”

“Can’t hold it back anymooooooooore,” Qrow sang the verse to that one annoyingly catchy song everyone knew.

 

Winter audibly growled in frustration, her teeth grinding against each other.

“Speaking of the photos,” the old man continued, swiping his hair backwards, “That was quite an emo phase you went through.”

The general let out a blood-curdling scream as she quickly drew her blade.

 

The main entrance to the Schnee Tower was speckled with employees, but still large enough for any echo of a voice to resonate off the walls.

It was peacefully quiet.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the second floor of the building, gray dust erupting into existence.

 

(Listening to **Qrow vs. Winter, RWBY Vol. 3** )

 

The two zoomed out of the hole in the wall, a trail of smoke following their rapid motions.

Winter swung her blade at the old man’s neck, whom dodged at a ridiculous speed. Twice more she slashed and twice more he evaded.

The warring couple slid on the marble floors, allowing Qrow to pull out his broadsword, the blade springing out with a loud clang.

They didn’t break eye-contact, both of them striking poses.

The drunkard crooked a smug grin.

Winter growled in anger.

The two suddenly launched forward, cracking the ground under their feet. They reared their weapons back and mightily swung it at the other, sparks flying from their colliding blades.

Qrow swiftly pivoted himself, forcing his back into Winter’s chest. A hard thud thumped into the general’s stomach, sending her stumbling back.

Schnee recovered quickly enough to dodge Branwen’s follow-up attack, backflipping away from a series of horizontal slashes.

The woman flipped back one more time before jumping up again, this time drop-kicking the old man in his chest.

With a solid grunt and a quick devilish smile, Qrow recovered and the two charged each other once more.

 

Ruby carefully pulled the ship into the hangar bay, still pretty high up, watching as an attendant signaled her landing.

Suddenly, the shockwave of an explosion rumbled the aircraft, causing the three girls inside to stumble a little.

“What was that?” Yang asked.

“I’ll give you one guess,” Weiss muttered, rushing to the back.

The girl hastily slammed the door button, waiting impatiently for the bay entrance to open. Schnee quickly leapt from the still hovering ship and landed, her heeled boots clacking against the floor.

Weiss then reached for her cane, pulling out the hidden blade as she raced to the main hall.

 

Winter unleashed a war cry of fury as she slashed at the old man, the drunkard parrying her blow easily. Qrow pivoted quickly, smoothly glancing another attack from behind.

The two twirled in circles around each other as sparks erupted from their clashing blades, almost as if they were dancing to an extremely detailed and deadly act.

Branwen barreled down on the general with several downward strikes, stylishly spinning to keep the momentum going.

Winter sidestepped each slash, angling her sword and dagger so that the gigantic blade would skip off and away.

The general swiftly responded by twirling her sword over herself and slammed the sharp edge into the drunkard’s blade.

Branwen smoothly went with the blow, turning the momentum into his own as he struck down onto Schnee, whom had crossed her blades to shield herself.

The impact ripped against the metal weapons, resulting in a pressure wave to blast everything within its radius away. The ground cracked under the sheer force, sending a dust cloud into the air.

The cloud slowly dissipated, revealing the two as they were struggling in a lock. The sounds of their blades grinding together squeaked throughout the hall.

“C’mon,” Qrow grunted, an evil smirk plastered across his face, “Show me what an Atlesian General can do, or is that a title you gave yourself in the bedroom?”

Winter growled in frustration, shoving the old man out of the lock.

The Huntsman slid back a good distance, his shoes squealing against the floor as he came to a halt.

An enormous glyph formed behind Schnee, launching herself at her opponent at break-neck speed. Qrow lugged his broadsword forward, the large blade’s edge aimed straight for the woman.

Winter quickly adjusted, shifting her body upwards, somersaulting over the weapon. Her heeled boots clacked against the marble ground as she skidded back, crossing her blades once more to defend against another attack.

Everyone watched in awe and slight fear, witnessing the tremendous might of the warring couple. Several Scrolls were already out, recording the fight while struggling to keep up with the man and woman’s speed.

Qrow parried a slash to his neck, swiftly switching his broadsword to his other hand and wrapping the fingers of his open one around Winter’s wrist, forcing her to plunge her sword’s tip into the rock ground.

A quick glance of surprise struck the general’s face, but slow enough for Branwen to notice, resulting in another smug grin.

Schnee smoothly altered her grip, launching herself forward to plant her heel in the old man’s stomach and continued her spin, gracefully pulling her stuck weapon from the floor.

She continued to twirl around, parrying blow after blow from the drunkard. Qrow suddenly then leapt over the woman, forward flipping as he began to run away.

The general gritted her teeth, bounding forward in pursuit of her opponent.

Huffing as he ran, Qrow acknowledged Schnee catching up. A sudden split in the second floor forced the two apart, with one dashing away on either side.

With a flick of his wrist, the old man’s blade swerved down, unveiling the shotgun mechanic. He quickly aimed it at the woman and pulled the trigger.

The bang rocked the air as the projectiles struck the ground around Winter, sending miniature puffs of dust flying as she bolted past.

Not realizing where he was, support pylons then began to zoom by, obstructing Branwen’s aim. He fired off a few more shots; if he couldn’t hit her, he could at least scare her off.

One shot struck the wall behind Winter. The next in front of her. The third ricocheted off a pylon.

The floor suddenly became one again, with Qrow in the lead. The Huntsman slid to a halt and aimed his gun once more.

A cloud of white smoke skewed his vision, right Winter should have been.

He flicked his weapon again, reverting it back to a straight blade. Branwen squinted slightly, trying to see if there was any movement.

Suddenly, bright glyphs popped into existence, forming a dome of looming symbols around him.

Winter bolted from the smokescreen like a round from a rail-gun, towards the trapped drunkard.

Branwen sidestepped, dodging Schnee high speed attack, somehow managing to follow her.

Witnesses watched with slack jaws as they watched the general zip about inside the dome, bouncing off glyph after glyph with vicious ferocity as the man trapped inside amazingly evaded each strike.

Winter bounded off one last glyph before propelling herself to the very top one, increasing it to a gargantuan size.

With a thunderous war cry, she launched downward, blades in front of her.

Qrow blocked the attack with his broadsword, sending sparks flying as their blades clashed again, creating a shockwave of force.

The ground beneath them cracked suddenly and gave way, sending the two careening into the first floor below.

An explosion of smoke ripped into the air as they landed in the ground, rumbling the earth.

The feudal couple bolted out of the cloud, exchanging strikes and blows.

The crowd could only catch glimpses of the two at this point; the shockwaves of their clashes shaking the foundation.

Winter grunted as she spartan-kicked Qrow in the chest.

Keeping his balance, the old man slid backwards as he heels dug into the ground, his shoes squealing as he skidded away.

Maintaining his composure, he coolly pivoted and spun to a halt, striking a strong pose.

From a far distance, Winter expertly twirled her sword and plunged the tip of her sword downwards, stabbing the marble floor again. A white but blue glowing glyph appeared as dozens of shimmering ravens popped into existence and darted for the old man.

Qrow quickly pressed a button on his belt and hastily knelt down, shielding his face with his arm. He let out a high-pitched whistle, as if he were calling for something.

The five, small feather-shaped knives on his belt suddenly flew from the loops on his belt and charged at the encroaching glowing birds, leaving behind a thin trail of scarlet red light in their wake.

Winter stared menacingly as the knives zipped around circles, taking out her summons of miniature Nevermores in puffs of white smoke, while some made it past the tiny blades and began circling Branwen.

Then, out of nowhere, the knives turned and sped towards the general.

The woman leapt back as the small knives buried themselves into the ground in front of her; breaking her focus and glyph, causing the summons to disappear.

Qrow stood back up, a crooked grin creeping across his face.

Winter slightly lowered her stance, brows creased in rage as another glyph appeared behind her.

Branwen flicked his weapon, the clicking and whirring of the inner machinations buzzing to life. The blade extended, exposing the dark inside, curving back into a monstrous talon shape.

Winter readied herself, shifting her position to prepare for a large strike.

The handle on the Huntsman’s weapon sprung out at lightning speed, forming his signature enormous scythe.

Qrow smoothly twirled the massive weapon and dropped the tip of blade into the ground behind him, shaking the ground upon impact.

He then raised his empty hand in front of him, curling up all of his fingers except his index digit.

A brief moment of confusion washed over the general.

The old man then moved it towards himself, his white teeth glinting with his devilish smile.

He was taunting her.

 

_THAT’S IT!_

 

Winter unleashed a furious scream of rage as she launched forward.

Qrow smiled as he charged as well, his scythe wound up behind him, ready to strike.

A rush of wind passed through the crowd as Weiss zoomed by, the tip of her blade piercing the air.

The girl’s blade struck both of the feudal couple’s weapons the split second before they collided.

A loud clang resonated through the hall as Qrow and Winter’s weapons flew from their hands, the two disappearing in a flash of red rose petals a split second later.

 

( **End Music** )

 

Weiss calmly sheathed her blade back into her cane, walking away like nothing happened as scarlet flower petals fluttered around her.

 

_In Weiss’ office…_

 

In a sudden flash of a red streak, Qrow and Winter stumbled on their feet, bewildered and dizzy as they met the gaze of a disappointed Ruby Rose.

The girl’s arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot, like a parent would with a disobedient child.

 

“What do you two have to say for yourselves?” she asked, her silent anger seeping from her being.

“I told you to never do that again,” Qrow answered, his voice cracking, sounding like he was about to be sick.

“I think I need a bucket,” Winter followed up, her face green and sweating.

 

Ruby sighed in exasperation, a split second of disappearance before coming back with an actual bucket.

The general snatched the item away and buried her face in the opening, throwing up whatever was left of her breakfast.

“Has an aura of steel,” Qrow chuckled pathetically, “But a stomach weaker than balsa wood. I think I… I’mma take sit.”

The old man fell back onto his rump, landing right next to the now kneeling and vomiting woman.

Just then, Weiss shoved the doors open, stomping in with legitimately terrifying anger.

“WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?!” she screeched at the two.

“I think we should be having separate conversations,” Ruby suggested.

“That’s a good idea,” Weiss fumed, nod with a scary smile.

Rose then leaned down and placed her hand on her uncle’s shoulder.

“Please don’t,” he groaned.

“Nope,” the girl chirped, “You deserve this.”

In the blink of an eye, the niece and uncle vanished in a flurry of scarlet energy and rose petals.

Weiss then looked down discerningly on her older sister, whom finally ceased regurgitating her last meal.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you,” the general said, wiping her chin.

“Yes, you do,” the younger sibling replied, walking around to her desk chair, “Can you please grace me with a reason why you just nearly destroyed my property and flaunted your Semblance all over the internet?”

“Qrow--!”

“I don’t care if Qrow started it!” Weiss interjected, “Do you or do you not remember what a certain sub-article in the No Poaching Act says?”

Winter’s eyes fell, knowing fully well that she had gotten, not only herself, but every Hunter in the world, into a massive amount of trouble.

“I’m waiting,” Weiss hissed.

“Sub-article zero-one,” Winter softly and shamefully recalled, “Any free and supervised Huntsman or Huntress cannot use their Semblances in public, as it may harm unfortunate innocent citizens or bystanders.”

“And pray tell,” the CEO fumed, “Where did you use your Semblance?”

 

“In the main hall,” the woman ashamedly answered, “The most populated area of the building.”

“Exactly,” the younger sister snapped, sitting down in her chair, “If we’re lucky, I’ll be able to play this off as you fending off a criminal. Qrow won’t like that he’ll take the fall for this.”

Despite her best efforts, Winter couldn’t help but crook a smile out of the corner of her mouth.

“Don’t act like you got off scot free,” Weiss hissed, “You still broke the law.”

“But you used your Semblance as well,” the general recalled.

“You’d be surprised by how many people talk behind your back when you rule with a fair but steel fist,” Weiss responded, “Now clean yourself up. You look like a mess.”

 

_In Team JNPR’s room…_

 

A knock on the door caught everyone’s attention, Yang poking her head in for a second.

“Whoops,” the blonde said, “Wrong room.”

“Yang!” Nora cheered, rushing over to hug the tall brute, whom returned the embrace.

“We saw what happened downstairs,” Ren said, “Why didn’t you try to help stop them?”

Yang then looked up to the left, tilting her head back to the right slightly.

 

Yang watched as Weiss leapt down from the open bay door of the ship as it descended.

The instant the aircraft touched down, tumbling the inside vaguely, Ruby disappeared from the pilot’s seat in a haze of red-colored displaced air and fluttering petals.

The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, pressing the shutdown button to the ship.

“Hey Yang,” she murmured to herself, “Would you like a lift to the room, since you clearly don’t have a Semblance that translates to speed?”

The blonde then picked up her bag and stepped off the ship.

“Sure, I would love that,” she continued muttering, “That’s mighty nice of you to be considerate towards us non-speedy Hunters. It’s not like we’re the most wanted criminals in all of Remnant or anything. Especially when you have hair that can be seen from a frickin’ satellite in space…”

 

“Yang?” Jaune called, waving his hand in front of Xiao Long’s face, “Yang? What are you doing?”

“Suddenly remembering why I didn’t miss the other two,” she answered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Winter! Back at it again with their infamous fights!  
> Also, tenth chapter in the story! Woohoo!  
> Don't be afraid to comment and tell me what i can improve; I absolutely value your feedback!  
> Stay classy RWBY fandom!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s play catch-up….

Ruby sat silently with her uncle at the small table in their room. She was nibbling on a cookie while the old man sipped coffee, obviously with alcohol mixed in.

Yang walked out the guest room door, covering her mouth as she yawned so terribly, it popped her jaw.

She apparently had taken Ruby’s advice to suit up. Her new outfit was made up of a dark umber brown trench-coat that hung down just above her kneecaps. On the inside of the heavy coat was a golden yellow interior and a tangerine lighter coat with an irregular zipper with the same color bandana loosely wrapped around her neck. The sleeve on her right side was rolled up for her cybernetic arm, which had a rich velvet cloth wrapped around the elbow. Both gauntlets rested naturally on her wrists, dormant and minimized; her hands were adorned with black fingerless gloves. Her legs bore black fitted jeans with knee-high laced boots that were the same color as her outer coat with a bright golden belt sloppily slung around her waist.

 

“Hey, Firecracker,” Qrow gruffly greeted.

“S’up Qrow,” the older sibling responded, “Qrowski. Qrowsicle. Qrowseidon. King of the Qrowcean. Qrowtato chip. Qrowtein shake. Qrow-yo. Qrowfessor.”

The three then exchanged glances, confused.

 

“You done?” the drunkard asked.

“Sorry, I have like _years_ of these stored up,” Yang answered, then said quietly, “Qrowboat.”

“Nice to know you haven’t changed,” Branwen hummed, “How are you?”

“My hangover is killing me, thanks for asking,” the older girl responded.

“I didn’t ask about your hangover,” the old man said.

“I know,” the older girl replied, “Because if you did, your response would be---”

“Welcome to the club,” they both said simultaneously.

“Are you up for more adventures?” Ruby asked.

“Depends,” the older sibling replied, crossing her arms, “Do you know where Blake is?”

Rose then hung her head in shame.

“No,” she said.

“Too good at hiding?” Yang assumed.

“Yeah,” the younger sibling answered, “Weiss swears she put a tracker on her, whenever that was. But, Blake clearly took it off.”

“Then, Weiss needs a more reliable way of tracking,” the blonde said, pulling out her Scroll and waving it around like it was a prize.

“What do you mean?” Ruby questioned.

“This is the same Scroll I received at Beacon,” the older sister explained, “And if Blake hasn’t had the time to replace it, so is hers.”

“Can we skip to the point?” Qrow pestered.

“These Scrolls have a low-key tracking device in them,” Yang resumed, “The government can’t track us, but we can track each other.”

“That’s not creepy at all, Oz,” Qrow muttered under his breath.

“So, as of right now,” Xiao Long said, opening up the mini-tablet, “Blake is heading away from the Vacuo desert to---.”

The blonde cut her sentence short, furrowing her brow, looking like she was confused.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked.

“The signal,” the older sibling answered, “It disappeared just off the coast of Mistral.”

“Tell Weiss we’re heading out,” Rose ordered, hopping up from her seat, “We know where we’re looking now.”

 

** 7 years and 7 days after the fall of Beacon: **

Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee venture off to find Blake Belladonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Studying for midterm.  
> Be sure to check my first original story, Black Huntsman!  
> You can find it on my profile if this sounds interesting!


End file.
